Don't Talk to Strangers
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: An extension to my songfic of 'Don't Talk to Strangers' of my fanfiction: 'A Song For Two'. Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams' lives are changed when they fall in love with two fathers, who cannot along at first meeting. USUK and Franada, with a few other pairings on the side
1. Meeting Arthur Kirkland

Chapter One: Meeting Arthur Kirkland

The first time Alfred F. Jones had met Arthur Kirkland was in the bar, Soho's Joint, in New York.

Alfred had waited for at least five minutes for the damn school bell to ring and soon the weekend would start! But first he had a band performance at Soho's Joint with Kiku and Mathias. Kiku Honda was a transfer student, who had come all the way from Tokyo to enrol at Alfred's school as his father had a huge business venture over in New York. Mathias Køhler was a guy from Denmark who had known Alfred and Kiku since they all had started at the school and been friends since then. Soon, they'd all realised that they all had a big passion for music and they decided three years ago that they should form a band, after practicing in order to bring their skills to the best standard. The school loved them and today, they'd be heading to Soho's Joint to perform their newest and old songs.

Alfred sighed and the bell rang.

"Thank god!" he mumbled.

He grabbed his bag and hurried out to find his band mates. He soon found Kiku at the lockers but Mathias was missing.

"Hey, Kiku, dude!" Alfred shouted as he walked over to him.

Kiku jumped and turned to see the grinning America heading over to him. "Oh, Alfred-san, you scared me to death."

"Sorry, bro. Do you know where Mathias is?"

"He said he was going to meet us at Soho's Joint as his younger brother is helping him to take the drum kit to the bar."

"Awesome, c'mon we'll go and get the guitars from the music room and we'll get the hell out of here."

Kiku nodded, closed his locker and they headed off to the music room. Soon, they caught a bus and headed off to the bar. Where Alfred' fate would soon change...

* * *

Alfred and Kiku soon found Mathias as the bar with his drum kit, sipping at a beer. Out of the three of them, Mathias was the oldest and he had turned eighteen a few months ago.

"Hey, Mathias! Ready to rock?"

"You bet, pal. You guys wanna go for drinks after the gig?"

"Sure, bro. I'll just text and let my pop know that I'll be home a little later than expected."

"Sweet, what about you, Kiku?"

"I might. You know what my family is like."

"Yeah, we do." Said Mathias. "They'll let you play in a band but not allowed to go out to get completely smashed. Man I'd love to see your folks at a party."

Kiku scowled at Mathias and pulled off his guitar case. "Are we going to pay or just sit around fighting?" he asked.

"Well, play obviously. That's we're here, isn't it?"

"Sure it is bro." Said Mathias before chugging down the last quarter of his beer.

The bar owner came over to them and called them to the stage. As they took out their instruments, the owner of Soho's Joint walked up to the microphone and said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Soho's Joint is proud to present the International Bandits."

The small audience clapped and cheered and the trio got up the stage. Alfred walked up to the stand of the microphone as the bartender walked away to get back to his costumers.

"Thanks, dude. Okay, we're going to start this off with 'American Idiot by Green Day."

He turned to his band mates, counted and soon music filled the bar as the Bandits played the best to their abilities. When they got to the instrumental part, the bar door opened, letting in a cold draft that didn't last long. He looked over at the door to glare at the intruder. Alfred gasped as he saw the handsome man walk into the room. He turned to watch them and their eyes met. The man was most likely in his early forties with messy short blonde hair and startling green eyes. Above them sat a huge pair of eyebrows – which Alfred thought were quite cute. Bizarre but cute! He had a smirk on his face and he turned to the bar. Alfred stared at the man's ass.

_Nice rear bumper_, Alfred thought as he examined the man's body. Suddenly, he felt a kick in his shins. Alfred looked round and Kiku nodded to the microphone in front of Alfred, he must have missed his cue.

Damn that cute blonde! Alfred sang out his part and soon the song ended. The audience cheered and applauded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cute blond smiling at him and clapping along. Alfred soon looked away and spoke into the mic.

"Thanks again, dudes. Right the next song we're gonna sing is 'Golden' by Fall Out Boy. We hope you enjoy."

Throughout the whole of the song, Alfred kept his eyes on the blonde. He felt as though he was singing the song to his man. This stranger, whom he'd never met before! He was like a siren calling out to him.

When the song finished, the audience cheered and soon one of 'Panic At the Disco's' songs began to play. For this one, it was just instrumental as they all preferred the music. Once again, Alfred stared at the enticing stranger. The blonde winked at him and raised his beer to him. Alfred smiled and nodded to the man. The man smiled and continued to listen to the music.

As Kiku strung out the final cord on his guitar, the song finished with another round of applause.

"Thank you all again. We all hope you enjoyed listening to us and to have a good night. God bless ya! We're signing out."

Alfred jumped off the stage and followed Kiku and Mathias to where the cases of their instruments were left. As Alfred packed up his guitar, he caught sight of the sexy blonde who was sipping his beer and caught sight of the American staring at him. He laughed quietly to himself and beckoned the young boy over. Alfred blushed, looked round and looked at the blonde dude. He pointed at himself as though, questioning the blonde. The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes and nodded as though saying 'yes, you dumb ass!' Alfred beamed and turned to his band mates.

"All right, dudes. I'm off to speak to a fan. Mathias, I'm sorry, buddy. Gonna miss out on having drinks tonight."

"No problem, bro."

"Awesome, see you tomorrow, guys."

"Okay, Alfred-san. See you soon."

"Peace out, Alfie." Mathias said, slinging his drum kit over his shoulder and left with Kiku as Alfred walked over to his new fan.

"Hey, dude."

"Hello." The man said, before taking a sip of his beer.

Whoa! Alfred thought. He's British. Alfred had little kink for foreign accents but with his step-dad being French, _that_ accent was a big turn off, but British accents were the best!

"Cool, so you're British?"

"Of course, I am. Born and bred. I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet ya! Name's Alfred Jones."

"Charmed. So, how long have you sang with the band for?"

"Well, since I started high school. We've always had a big passion for music. So, I and my bestie's decided to be in a band. We've played in here for three years now."

"Interesting. By the way, I loved how you sang 'Golden'. It's one of my favourite songs by Fall Out Boy."

"Oh, thanks, dude."

There was something in Arthur's eyes that Alfred couldn't quite figure out what. But there was a certain fire in his eyes that made Alfred slightly...uncomfortable.

"So," Alfred asked. "How long have you been in America for?"

"About four years, I moved here with my son two years after his mother died. We thought it might be best for us, you know."

"Sure, dude."

There was silence between them. Occasionally, Arthur gulped down his beer as though it was water. Then the Brit broke it with the oddest question that Alfred had been given...by a grown up. "So, are you single?"

"Ah...well, umm...yes. Why d'you wanna know that?"

"Well..." he said, gulping down the last dregs of beer and pushed the glass away. "What do you say to come back to my place? For a nice little chat and who knows..." a smooth hand suddenly began to travel up Alfred's thigh. "I could let you stay the night as it is a Friday."

"Dude, Arthur. Wouldn't be better asking me on a date?"

"Oh, come on, Alfred." Arthur said a hint of a pout in his voice. "We both know you want this. I can see it in your eyes."

"Umm...sure, dude. Whatever you say. C'mon then."

Arthur grinned. He stood up from his seat and tugged the student out from the bar and over to a dark green Rolls Royce. Arthur unlocked the car and clambered in. Alfred jumped in, placing his guitar on the back seat and strapped on his seatbelt as Arthur drove them out of the car park and took them along the road to Arthur's home.

"Nice car ya got here."

"Thank you. I've had this beauty for quite some time. I was a little surprised to see one in America."

"Really? Well, she's quite a beaut! Would it offend you if I got a little jealous?"

"Don't worry, poppet." Arthur said, chuckling. "I'll be paying more attention to you then the car."

Alfred laughed and looked out of the window. "I don't think I've been to this part of New York."

"Really?" Arthur asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second. "It's quite a nice neighbourhood, this part. Especially the road I live on."

"I can tell."

* * *

After thirty minutes of driving, Alfred stared in awe at the house in front of him. Arthur cut the engine and smiled at the look on Alfred's face.

"Shall we go in, love?"

The Brit's voice seemed to snap the young American back to his senses. "Er, okay."

Arthur smiled and they both hopped out the car – with Alfred's bags - and entered the house. Alfred looked around the place. The small hall way led into the living room that had a small bar tucked into a far corner of the room, an old fashioned Victorian fireplace faced a dark brown leather couch with golden cushions and the sofa cushion were covered with snow white sheets. A small coffee table sat in front of the sofa. A small bottle containing a ship sat in the middle. A small three tiered light was hung from the ceiling. The floor was wooden and a fake fur lined carpet lay in front of the fire.

Alfred placed his school bag and guitar case by the door.

"Nice place ya got here."

"Thank you. You can sit down if you want to."

"Oh, thanks."

"So?" Arthur said walking over to the bar. "What do you want to drink?"

"I dunno. What ya got?"

"Beer, tea, coffee, Spanish wine, Italian wine, German beer, wine, vodka. If you want French wine, then you can bugger off."

"Well...my step-dad's French. But I don't bother with wine. Prefer beer."

"You poor sod. What was your poor mother thinking marrying a French?"

"I dunno. She married Francis when I was young. My dad left us before I was born. Francis promised to help my mom raise me as though I was his own. But then a few years later, my mom was killed in a car accident."

The America teenager looked up to see the Brit looking at him with a horrified look on his sexy face. "I'm...so sorry to hear that, Alfred. I had no idea."

"It's all right." Alfred said with a shrug. "Anyway, the frog's a complete idiot. What my mom saw in him, I'll never know."

The Englishman chuckled and walked over to the couch and sat – rather closely – next to Alfred, handing him his drink. "So, this may seem...impolite to ask but how old are you?"

"Seventeen, dude. In a few weeks time I'll be eighteen. A legal adult."

"Sounds like you've been waiting for this day?"

"Yup. Cause I might skip my last grade and maybe do a bit of travelling. I might go off to visit good ol' London town."

"You should. It gets very beautiful around the summer."

"Thanks, dude. So...tell me how old you are?"

Arthur choked a little on his tea. "Forty, why?"

"Cool. So, where's your son?"

"Out with a few friends. Bowling alley or a school play or something." Arthur paused before he could take a sip. "Why do you ask?"

Alfred shrugged a small smile on his face. Arthur smirked. He took hold of Alfred's drink and set his and Alfred's down on the coffee table. He smirked as climbed on top of the American and looked at him, his eyes full of hot and hungry lust!

"Open wide, me lovely."

And Arthur crushed his lips on Alfred's. Alfred hesitated as the shock of the older man kissing him, hit him. But soon after a quick recovery, Alfred kissed back, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, pulling him close.

Alfred felt Arthur's arms wrap around his neck. Arthur's tongue ran across Alfred's lips, begging for entry. Alfred agreed and opened up to the kiss, letting the warm tongue slid in and explored his mouth. Alfred lay back on the sofa so that they were spread eagled out on the couch. Alfred slid his tongue in the Brit's mouth. As Arthur's hands wandered down, Alfred suddenly bolted up. Arthur sat in his lap, his lips a little red and puffy. He looked at Alfred, questioningly.

"Alfie, what's wrong?"

But the younger man said nothing. He suddenly remembered what Francis had told him not long after his mom passed away. He had sat Alfred down and told him that he had to be safe for his own doing.

"_Please, don't talk to strangers, _mon cher_ Alfred. If you trust zem zen you'll only end up getting hurt. I only want you to be safe, after what 'appened to your mama. _D'accord_?" _

"_Sure, Franny. Whatever you say." _

"Merci, mon cher_. And don't call me Franny, I'm not an old lady..."_

"Alfred, talk to me! What's wrong?"

Alfred suddenly stood up, knocking Arthur to the floor.

"Ow, you wanker! What was that for?"

"I'm sorry; Arthur...but I can't do this. I...I hardly know you."

"Why do you think I called you over? So I could become your sugar daddy? Make me seem like a man-whore. When I saw you on that stage, Alfie, there was something about you that made me crave you. After me and my son moved here, I found out something that I had never told anyone. I found out I was gay, I told my son, Matthew and he was fine, he understood." He sighed and leaned against the couch, his eyes closed. "He is so much like his mum."

He then opened his eyes and glared at Alfred. "But I suppose you can't _see_ that I was maybe looking for a new start."

"Artie...I'm just a kid."

"You said it yourself you couldn't wait to be eighteen." He stood up and walked over to Alfred, placing both hands on the younger man's shoulders. "I don't want to make you feel like a prissy little kid. I want to make you feel like a man." He brushed a strand of loose caramel hair from his eyes. "I want you to understand that I need to start a fresh and that I want you, you blithering idiot."

Alfred stared at the older man and a small smile crept on his face. Arthur smiled and leaned in close to the younger man. He kissed him and dragged him over to the sofa, lips still locked. They lay down on the sofa and soon Alfred's school jumper was pulled off and a few buttons came undone. Alfred laughed a little into Arthur's mouth, making the green eyed man pull away.

"What the bloody hell are sniggering about?"

"Nothing, bro. It's just that if someone told me I'd be kissing an older man than I wouldn't have believed it."

Arthur rolled his eyes and slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "Shut up, you fool and kiss me."

Alfred smirked and pulled the Brit in for a kiss. As Alfred stripped off Arthur's shirt and was about to get extremely lucky, there was a noise from the hallway and a small voice called out. Arthur groaned. He pulled away and sat up.

"In here, Mattie!" He then turned to Alfred, who was scowling. "Don't be mad, please. Be nice to my son."

Alfred mumbled angrily, cheated out that he wasn't going to be getting anywhere with his sexy Brit. The living room door opened and Matthew Williams stepped in the room. Alfred let out a gasp as Arthur smiled at his son. "How was your day, son?"

"Okay. By the way, Katushya sends back that album...you gave her." And at that moment, Matthew saw Alfred.

"Well, I hope she enjoyed it." Arthur said, taking hold of the CD. "Oh, by the way, this is Alfred Jones. Alfred, this is my son, Matthew."

"Yeah, I know, dad. We're in the same class at school." Matthew said, not taking his eyes off Alfred which were filled with disbelief. There was a slight edge in his voice.

Arthur looked between them and back again. "Oh. Right...Want a drink, Mattie?"

"No thanks, dad. I've had one."

"Okay then. I'll go into the kitchen and get started on something to eat. Alfie, do you want to stay for some lunch?"

"Yeah, okay. If that's fine with you, Mattie? I'll just call my dad and tell him that I'm stopping over at one of my band mates' house."

"Of course." Arthur winked at him, left the living room and headed into the kitchen. As soon as the door closed, Mattie turned on Alfred.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Why the hell are you here?"

"Whoa, calm down, dude. Your dad invited me here."

It wasn't every day that Alfred saw Matthew snapping at anyone. Matthew was one of the few that blended in with the crowd and was never remembered. But if he was remembered, he would often be called someone else, whilst he mumbled quietly 'I'm Matthew.' But today was a different day!

"My god, you're so full of it." he snarled. "My dad could be put away for having sex with you."

"Matt, I'm seventeen. I'm of age and soon I'll be eighteen. Unlike you."

"I'm seventeen too, moron. We are in the same class, p-p-plus I'm older than you."

Alfred scoffed. "Whatever, dude. And like I said it was your dad that invited me here."

"Let me guess. You fucked on the couch?"

"No way, dude. We kissed over there, but who knows...tonight we might." He said, with a wink.

"You're disgusting, you know that."

"Oh, c'mon, Mattie. Could you not see the sexual tension between me and your dad?"

"Fuck you, Alfred! Dad!" he yelled. "I'm going back out. I'll have lunch at Soho's Joint."

"You sure, Mattie?" Arthur asked, coming back into the room with an apron on that said 'Kiss the Cook'.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon. Goodbye, Alfred."

"See you Monday, Matt."

Matthew growled and stormed out of the door. Arthur watched his son go and turned sadly to Alfred. "Sorry about my son. He's not usually like that."

"It's all right. More food for us."

Arthur chuckled that sexy laugh again, making Alfred slightly weak at the knees. "Ah, well, you know what they say."

"Who say?" Alfred asked nervously as Arthur came close.

"They say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." The Brit purred, trailing his fingers up and down Alfred's stomach, making him groan.

Alfred grinned. "I like that saying." He said, with a chuckle as Arthur leaned in close to give him a kiss. When they drew back, Alfred sniggered and smiled, fingering Arthur's apron.

"And I also like the saying 'kiss the cook'."

Arthur laughed.

"By the way, man. How is your cooking?"

"Would you like to come on through and see for yourself?"

"All right." Alfred said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello! Welcome to my newest fanfiction, Don't Talk to Strangers. For those who don't know, this is an extension on my songfic of chapter 7. When I finished writing it, I felt kinda lost not writing it again and I had so many ideas for that chapter going round in my head. So, I thought, why not and decided to make it a bigger story. So, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Just to confirm this story is to help fill in the large hole that my completed story of 'Bad Touch Trio: A Lovegame' has left. Now, to sum up also, there is going to be a few things added here and there and also a few changes to the story. If you noticed something different in the story that was in the songfic chapter it's because it was a mistake or I'm just making it perfect. Hehehe **

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Chapter two will be brought up soon, have no fear. If you haven't read my songfic version of this, check out my profile and the story will be there ready and waiting for you to read. Next up will be more of Matthew and the fabulous entrance of Francis Bonnefoy. Honhonhonhon~! **

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx**

**Translations: **

Mon cher – my dear

D'accord – okay

Merci – thank you


	2. Matthew and Francis

Chapter Two: Matthew and Francis 

Matthew pushed open the door and walked over to the bar. He ordered a diet coke and checked his Twitter page on his phone. He paid for his drink and sat on a bar stool and logged off his Twitter page to check his Facebook wall. There were only a few notifications on his wall from his closest friends, who were back in Britain and Canada and a few from his friends in New York but it was rare that there was more than ten on a regular basis. He logged out and put down his phone and sipped his drink, whilst staring at the clock. He felt like popping around to the takeaway place instead of here. It would probably be better than what his dad cooked for them both nowadays.

He was about to get up when he heard a voice from behind.

"Mathieu? _Petit_ Mathieu? Is zat really you_, mon cher_?"

Matthew turned round and saw Alfred's step-dad, Francis Bonnefoy, coming over to him. "Oh_, bonjour, Monsieur_ _Bonnefoy_."

"Oh, please, _mon petit_, call me Francis." He said sitting down next to the teen.

"O-okay. So, how are you?"

"_Bein, mon cher. Et tu_?"

"Same. Just found out something that will probably scar me for life."

"Oooh, tell me all ze dirt." Francis purred, leaning in close to the shy blonde.

"I don't think you'll believe me."

"Oh, Mathieu. Do you not trust me?" Francis whimpered, pouting.

"It's not that it's just...never mind."

Francis shrugged. "Whatever you say, _mon petit_?"

Matthew smiled. "So, how are you, _Monsieur_—I mean Francis? What's life throwing at you?"

"Nozing at all, _mon cher_. I've had no dates and I'm so horny I could dry hump a lamp post."

Matthew blushed at this remark. It was often that when Matthew met Francis, he would often talk about his love life as though his life depended on it. It would often embarrass the blonde, to no end. But he would stop when Matthew pleaded him to. He had never told his dad about Francis because he would have blown his lid if he knew about Francis.

"So_, mon cher_, tell me how your love life is?"

"There's not really much to say, Francis. I've never dated anyone."

Francis pouted. "Aww, bless your little 'eart. Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. As I will one day."

Matthew smiled, tucked his phone in his pocket and took a sip from his drink. Then he smiled as a sudden thought struck him. He could imagine that his dad and Alfred would be at home for the rest of the night. Going at like rabbits. Maybe he could get back at his dad and Alfred by being with Francis. It was perfect. Maybe...

"Umm, Francis?" Matthew said, turning to the older blonde, who was downing his red wine.

"_Oui_~"

"I know this is k-k-kinda out of the blue. But w-w-would you...like to go out on a d-d-date with...me?"

Francis stared at the young boy for a few moments. Then that gorgeous smile broke out on that handsome face. "_Bien sûr, mon cher_. Tell you what, let's – how do you say – blow zis place and head back to mine, for a three course meal. Maybe we could 'ave dessert in bed."

Matthew's blush went from a pink tinge to an alarming red. "_D-d-d'accord_. Let's go."

Francis smiled and the two clasped hands and walked out of the bar, heading over to Francis' blue convertible.

Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe Alfred had a point of having a sugar daddy. But the best thing was they both knew who the sugar daddies were related to.

* * *

Matthew stepped inside the beautiful house and looked around. It was like walking into a somewhat modernized Palace of Versailles. There were a few touches here and there that had high speed technology, such as the T.V, the house phone and also the lights in each room. But the furniture looked to be French antiques. A golden harp sat in a corner of the room next to a gleaming black piano. Matthew turned to Francis as he took Matthew's coat.

"Do you play piano?"

"_Oui_, but it's a while since I played. A friend of mine's boyfriend plays ze piano. Ze music he plays is just beautiful. Would you like to come zrough to ze living room?"

"_Oui_."

"_Bon_. So, what would you like me to make you?" Francis said, hanging up the Canadian's coat and followed Matthew in the room.

"I'm not sure...why don't you surprise me?" Matthew said, snuggling down in the huge comfy sofa.

"But of course,_ mon cher_. Dinner will be ready in at least an hour or less. Zere's already some food I've already prepared, so it won't take long."

"_Merci, beau mon serveur_."

Francis smiled, did a little bow and left the room. Matthew smiled and leaned back on the sofa and snuggled in to the furry blanket that lay on top. Next to the sofa, a window showed a beautiful view of the street and the distant statue of Lady Liberty. He smiled as he recalled how after the American Revolution the French had decided to create the statue and several years later, they had shipped the statue over to America. That could have been the reason why Francis had moved here. His thoughts were soon interrupted when Francis came back holding two glasses and bottle of red wine.

"Wine, _mon cher_?"

"_Oui_, why not? What's the brand?"

"Bordeaux Clairet. Red, would you like a taste?"

"Sure."

Francis smiled and uncorked the wine bottle and poured a little into Matthew's glass. He held it out to him, and he took it. He swirled the glass and took a little sip.

"That's amazing." Matthew said, after swallowing.

"Would you like some more?"

"_S'il vous plait_."

As France poured, Matthew looked around a bit more. "This is a beautiful home you have here, Francis! It must have cost you a fortune."

"It did, a little. Wiz ze old job paying ze bills for me. Now, I zink I might 'ave to sell zis place."

"You can't though. It's beautiful here and there's no reason for you to move."

Francis shrugged as he poured his wine.

"So, what are making me?"

"Well, _mon coeur_. For starters – it will be bouillabaisse and for ze main course – smoked salmon cocktail crêpes. Luckily I've got some bouillabaisse left over from last night."

"Oh, my god, that sounds perfect. I love crêpes."

Francis took a little sip of his wine. He lifted Matthew's chin and leaned in close. "Well zen, _mon cher_. You've come to ze right place. And I was zinking zat we'll take dessert to ze bedroom if you're not too full from ze big meal I'm cooking up for you."

Matthew blushed and sipped his wine. Francis sipped his wine again and placed it on the coffee table.

"I'll be back soon, _mon cher_. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Francis. Um, is it okay if I can have a little look around?"

"Of course, _mon cher_. Just don't go in Alfred's room. He doesn't like anyone moving his stuff around."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Matthew said, standing up and setting his wine glass on the table, beside Francis'.

Francis chuckled and kissed the Canadian's hand and left to head into the kitchen. Matthew then headed across the hallway and headed up the stairs. He saw a door that was left ajar and guessed that it was Alfred's room, by the huge poster of the Avengers. He then looked in another room to find that it was the bathroom, then two spare rooms – which he gave a quick peek - and then he opened the door to find that it was Francis' room. The room was huge, twice the size of his own room. It was decorated light blue and its bed sheets and pillow cases were Capri blue. It was a beautiful shade. Next to the bed were a small vanity table and a mirrored wardrobe. A small white crystallised chandelier hung on the white ceiling and a soft white rug sat underneath the window.

Matthew smiled as he looked around the room and headed over to a Chester drawer and pulled open a drawer. This drawer had Francis' boxers in. He pulled out a random pair and smiled as he pulled out a dark blue pair with Eiffel Towers scattered on them with random French words. He rubbed his thumbs against the silky fabric, wondering what it would be like pressed against his bare skin. He then pulled out another pair, to find nothing but a tangled string. When he untangled the string, he found it to be a man's thong.

"Oh, sweet maple, Francis!" he mumbled. He sighed and placed the underwear back in the drawer. He then picked up another pair of lacy ones. Please, don't say that Francis was secretly a cross-dresser!

No, he had to remember why he was here. He was here to get back on Alfred and his dad for humiliating him...but now he wasn't sure. He had known Francis for quite some time and he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had...or...was it more than friendship? Was there a reason for Matthew to choose Francis so willingly, where he could have just picked up a different man all together? Oh maple, what was he going to do?

Matthew sighed and decided not to go with getting his own back. He might as well have a good night with Francis as he had nothing else to do as his friends had now all gone away for the weekend or working.

Matthew placed the underwear back in the drawer and closed it. He wandered over to the wardrobe and slid the doors open. He examined the pants, shirt and suits that looked to be expensive. The shoes that were designed and created in Paris sat neatly in the bottom. Did this man not own a pair of jeans? He slid open another door to find that the casual clothes, like vest tops and jeans. He could have sworn he saw a pair of small heeled boots in the back. He opened a drawer, expecting to find nightwear that Francis would wear. But there wasn't any. He checked the others drawers to find that was no pyjamas anywhere. Oh, god, the Frenchman slept naked. Matthew reached down and adjusted himself to make his self more comfortable. He then turned to a bare wall, which was painted as Parisian scenery, with the Eiffel Tower, the Champs-Élysées and the Arc de Triomphe. It was really beautiful. It had been a while since Matthew had been to Paris. Just looking at the picture in front of him, made him want to go back. Matthew smiled.

"Oh, _mon cher_!" Francis called. "Dinner is served. Are you done rifling through my clothes?"

"Just a smidge." Matthew teased back as he slipped out of the room to find Francis at the bottom of the stairs, with a little apron on.

Francis smiled, chuckling and beckoned him down the stairs. "Come along, _mon cher_. Our food a waits."

Matthew hurried down the stairs and allowed Francis to take him into the kitchen. It was a decent sized kitchen that was also fitted with a small dining section. It was beautiful. It was like he was in a Parisian kitchen.

"This is place is really beautiful, Francis. You can't sell this place. There's no way. You deserve to stay here, no matter what."

"I know, _mon cher_. It's just zat, wiz now a days, it's difficult to find jobs. It's bad enough in England. I'll try and apply for ze first zing I see that catches my eye. Just like you did today."

Matthew blushed at Francis' words. "Um, by the way...I...l-like your little underwear collection."

Francis cringed and looked at Matthew, blushing for the first time. "You saw ze zong, didn't you?"

"Along with the lace ones." Said Matthew, nodding. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Ah, well, I sort of developed a little kink of zem. I've never worn zem since we moved to New York. But..." he said, moving closer to Matthew. "If you want I'll wear zem for you some time."

Matthew laughed and hugged the older man around the waist. "I think I can manage with the silken boxers. They're really cute them ones."

"_Merci, mon petit_. I'll wear zem for our next date, shall I?"

"Yes, please." Matthew said, rubbing his thumb along the man's stubble. Francis nuzzled into the thumb and kissed it.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

Matthew nodded and sat down as Francis dished out the stew, professionally and then brought the bowls over to the table. Matthew inhaled the smell and took hold of his spoon and tasted the food. It was fantastic. It was better than any other bouillabaisse he had before.

"It's beautiful, Francis. I'm quite surprised that you're not working as a chef, now."

"_Merci_, Mathieu. I appreciate ze comment. All I get from Alfred is his food being sprayed at me from his mouth." Francis groaned before taking a spoonful of stew.

Matthew sniggered and quietly ate his food. After a few moments of eating and Francis staring at him, admiringly, the older blonde soon checked his watch, yelped and hurried over to the fridge.

"Is everything okay?"

"_C'est bien, mon cher_. Just need to take out ze crêpes to get zem served."

Mathew finished his starter as Francis brought over the smoked salmon crêpes. They looked beautiful.

"Zere you are, _mon amour_. 'ave a little try."

"Thank you, Francis. It's been so long since I've had French cuisine."

"Really? What on Earth does your papa make you?"

"British cuisine or some Canadian delicacies that my mother made him try."

"What? Your papa's British?" Matthew nodded. "Oh, you poor zing. You have no idea what you've been missing. But I wish my Alfred would appreciate my food like you do."

"Well, he also doesn't know what he's been missing." Matthew said, taking a small bite and smiled at the gorgeous taste that satisfied his taste buds.

"Do you like it_, mon cher_?"

Matthew smiled and nodded, taking another bite from his crêpe and took a drink of his wine.

"Well, I zank you for trying my cuisine, and giving me great reviews."

"Glad to be of service, Francis...and I thank you for the wonderful meal. My dad's not the best cook in the world, but he means well. God knows, how many times I've had to sneak out to get a decent meal from somewhere else after trying his food."

"Well, you don't have to worry about zat anymore, _mon cheri_. If you ever want a good meal, don't hesitate to come down and ask for a King's feast. I'll be 'appy to make you any zing you want."

"Thank you, Francis. You're so sweet."

"_Non_, Mathieu. _You_ are so sweet."

They smiled at each other and continued eating. After finishing the crêpes, Matthew sat back and sipped slightly at his wine. He watched as Francis took the plates away to the sink.

"Would you like some help?"

"_Non, mon cher_. It's fine, I'll wash zem later."

"O-okay." Francis refilled his wine glass.

"Do you want to go into ze living room, while I put every zing away?"

"If you're sure, Francis?"

"I'm certain, Mathieu."

Matthew smiled and walked back into the living room. He settled down and looked out at the beautiful scenery. He turned his head and smiled as Francis came back in the room with two smaller wine glasses but this time with white wine. He took the glass and thanked him. The blonde man sat down next to him and Matthew snuggled up beside him, sipping his wine.

"This is a lovely view you have here, Francis."

"_Merci, mon cher_. Zis is one of ze reasons why I chose zis place. I zought it would be nice for Alfred and _moi_. Unfortunately, his mama wasn't around to see zis place."

"Do you still love her?" Matthew asked, feeling a little jealous.

"I do _oui_. But I know she would want me to move on and find someone zat will give me ze same love she did." Francis said, smiling at him.

Matthew bit his lip and looked up at the Frenchman. "Well, do you think that maybe _that_ person could be...close by?"

Francis took a sip from his wine and smiled down at the shy Canadian. "Well, shall I let you in on a little secret?"

Matthew sat up a little, a small smile creeping on his face. "Yeah, okay."

Francis took the last gulp from his wine and placed his glass down on the window sill. "Well, it started about a few years ago – but to be more precise, it was four years ago. I met zis cute little Canadian boy called...Mathieu Williams. I zought he was ze most beautiful boy I ever met."

Matthew blushed at this but continued to listen, intrigued.

"I knew zen, _mon cher_, about my sexuality and how it 'ad changed. It 'appens to a few of men when zey lose zier partners. But somehow I knew zat zis little Mathieu would fall for me like I would fall for him."

Matthew stared at Francis. The younger man soon regretted trying to get his own back on Alfred, because he was starting to fall for the Frenchman, who had loved him for a long time.

"Well, I know one thing, Francis."

"What is zat, _mon cher_?"

"I think I could be feeling the same way. _Je t'aime_."

Francis beamed and leaned down to kiss the younger man. Matthew felt as though fireworks were exploding inside him. It was a display that was even better than the ones that he had seen at fourth July. The kiss was soon broken by Francis as he stared down at the younger boy.

"Are you ready for dessert, _mon cher_?"

"_Oui_. Make me yours, Francis."

Francis took Matthew's glass, placed it by his and carried the younger man up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"Must you go now, Alfie?" the older blonde asked, as Alfred changed into his clothes.

"'Friad so, babe. Pops will be wondering where the hell I am. I've been here for four hours and dad could be having the police send out a search party."

"I thought you called your father?"

"Yeah, but I got distracted by some British sugar." Alfred cooed, leaned down to kiss his lover.

"So I _am_ your sugar daddy?" Arthur purred.

"Better than a whore, right?"

Arthur laughed and rolled over. "Well, I better get up and call Mattie. He's been out for four hours too. I'm surprised he hasn't called."

"Probably his battery died or summat."

"Maybe. I might call and see." Arthur said, sitting up the bed sheets tangling up in his slim yet toned legs. "Well, I hope to see you again, love. Wanna meet me here tomorrow for round two?"

"I would love to, babe. In fact I'd love to stay the night and 'make fireworks all night long' but I gotta make sure that the frog is not having a heart attack."

Arthur sighed and rolled over to his lover. "Well, tell him from me, his son's got a horny lover that wants him chained to his bed for eternity."

"Ooooh, who knew Brits could be so kinky?"

"You better believe it. Now go before I _do_ chain you to the bed to keep you here."

Alfred chuckled and kissed his lover goodbye. He went into the living room collecting his bags and headed out the door. He called a taxi and headed back to his home. It wasn't long before he got home; he paid the driver and walked up the drive. His dad was at home at least. When he opened the door, the house was empty and still. He placed bags carefully on the floor and called out into the silence. "Dad?"

There was no French greeting that he usually got every day. In fact it was nothing but silence. Until the sound of moans and bed springs squeaking reached his ears.

"Ah, a-ah! Francis! Ahhh!"

"Oh_, mon cher_!"

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. He couldn't believe that the frog had called a male hooker over! He stormed up the stairs to the older man's bedroom and pushed the door open. Lying in the bed was his father, his long blonde hair messed up and hanging loosely from its ponytail. He was naked with only the bed sheets covered his lower body. But beneath him lay...

"Mattie!?"

Both blondes looked around to see Alfred, looking horrified. Francis sat up pulling his lover close to him. Matthew wrapped his arms around Francis' shoulders and buried his face into his neck.

"Alfred, please." Francis pleaded. "We can explain zis."

"Oh, really? Well this doesn't need much explaining apart from the fact that you two are shagging each other's brains out."

Wow, Arthur must have really rubbed off on Alfred – literally and figuratively speaking of course.

"Oh, Alfred. Relax, will you?" said Matthew, pulling back a little from the embrace. "I already told your papa, about you and my dad."

Alfred's face paled. "You what?"

"Zat's right_, mon petit_. Fucking a man who's twice your age. Shocking!"

Damn! He'd been caught out. Trust Matthew to open his big mouth and blab about his and Arthur's rendezvous.

"Yeah, well look who's talking. You're only shagging my dad to get back at me."

"That's not true, Alfred. I...I love your dad and he loves me."

"What?"

"It's true_, mon fils. I aime tellement_."

"I- wha...?"

"I love him, Alfred. I 'ave always zought your little friend was a little cutie."

Matthew blushed at this and nuzzled into the older man's stubble. Alfred flinched at this.

"My god, bro!"

"What are you talking about Alfred, you had did ze same wiz his papa? And I've 'eard you planned on doing...a bit more." Francis said with a wink.

Alfred blushed at this remark. "Yeah, so...God, now I wish you were a hooker!"

"You what?" Matthew growled, his temper starting to rise.

"Now, now, you two." Said Francis "Don't fight. Alfred, I would appreciate you not calling mon petit Mathieu a hooker."

There was a pause as Matthew calmed himself and Alfred looked at the floor, occasionally glancing at the two. Francis soon broke it with the question of: "So, did you?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Did what?"

"Did you make love wiz ze old Brit?"

"Hey!" Matthew murmured.

"Oh_, pardonnez-moi, mon amour_." Then he turned back to his step-son to hear his answer.

"So what if I did? You fucked Mattie."

"Exactly, Alfred. So, 'ere's ze deal. If you tell on me and _mon cheri_ Mathieu zen we'll tell on you and your British older lover...or vice versa. _Comprendre_?"

"Huh?"

Francis sighed. "I wish you paid attention in your French lessons. I said understand?"

"Oh, right. Sure thing pop. Now, I'll head over to Arthur's for the night seen as Mattie is stopping here."

"You do zat_, mon fils_."

"See ya tomorrow, maybe." Alfred groaned.

"_Au revoir_." The two new lovers said, lying back on the bed and snuggling up to each other.

Alfred rolled his eyes and took his step-dad's car and drove to back to Arthur's. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Arthur was wearing a mint green dressing gown. He looked happy yet shocked to see Alfred back so soon.

"Hello, love. Come back for more?"

"Sure have, babe and by the way," Alfred said, walking inside as Arthur closed the door. "I found where your son was hiding. Or rather doing."

"I don't understand, Alfred." Arthur said, placing his hands in his gown's pockets.

"I found him back at my house, naked and shagging my pop."

There was silence for a moment or two. Arthur's huge eyebrows began to twitch menacingly then he took a deep breath. Alfred took a step back awaiting the implosion from the Englishman.

"He...he...WHAT?!"

Alfred flinched. "Umm, babe..."

"That little...I...I can't believe this! My son is _shagging_ a frog. A frog?! My son can do fucking better than that."

"Well, I think they may have gotten a little cosy 'cause they say they love each other."

"WHAT?" Arthur's voice suddenly went a little high pitched.

"Artie, listen. It's really no biggie—"

"No biggie?_ No biggie_?! My son hardly knows the bloody cheese-eating surrendering monkey!"

"Well, they've met at parent meetings and on the streets when they're out."

"Matthew never told me this!"

"Maybe he did..." Alfred walked up to the fuming Englishman and hugged him close. "Maybe you just didn't want to know 'cause my pop's a frog."

Arthur sighed. "Fine...come on, love. Let's go for round two then shall we?"

"Yes, please, bro."

"Please don't call me, bro. I'm your lover not you're 'Homie'."

"Homie or horny?"

Arthur growled and pulled the teenager up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ta da! Chapter Two is up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, come on tell me you guys can see Francis is a thong and lacy panties and Arthur chaining up Alfred lol! Next up will be where Alfred and Matthew convince their dads to meet up and be friends...**

**Yeah, like that's gonna happen. **

**Also, here's the recipe for the smoked salmon cocktail crepes and the bouillabaisse:**

** . **

** . **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P **

**Xxxx**

**Translations: **

Petit – little

Bonjour, Monsieur Bonnefoy – hello, Mister Bonnefoy

Mon petit – my little one

Bein/Bon – good

Et tu – and you

Oui – yes

Bien sûr – of course

beau mon serveur – my handsome waiter

S'il vous plait – please

Mon cœur – my sweetheart

C'est bien – it's fine

Mon amour – my love

Non – no

Moi – me

Je t'aime – I love you

pardonnez-moi – forgive me

mon fils – my son


	3. The Morning After

Chapter Three: The Morning After

Matthew stretched in his sleep and turned over in his bed...to feel a warm and slightly hairy chest. He looked up and saw Francis smiling down at him. He smiled back and snuggled in close to the older man.

"_Bonjour, mon cher_. How did you sleep?" he purred holding out his glasses.

"Best sleep I've had in years." Matthew said, taking the glasses and putting them on. "And you?"

"Ze same. It's been a while since I've been wiz someone. So, I'm learning again." He said, chuckling.

"Well, you did amazingly well, Francis." Matthew said, nuzzling his face into the Frenchman's neck.

"_Merci_, _mon_ _cher_."

He felt Francis kiss his forehead. He looked up at the blonde, smiling.

"You don't have anywhere to go to, do you?"

"_Non_, _mon_ _cher_. Why?"

"Good. Cause I wanna stay here with you. Nobody to bother us. Not Alfred or my dad—"

Then a thought struck him. Matthew sat up, his eyes widening. Francis sat up, wrapping his arms around Matthew.

"_Mon_ _cher_? What's wrong?"

"Shit! My dad...Alfred will have told him. Oh, _dieu_, dad is going to go mental!"

"Why?"

Matthew looked up at his lover, biting his lip. "He...he...he, um...oh, god! Well, you see...the thing is, Francis...he hates the French. He nearly went crazy when he found that I wanted to go to Paris for a month."

Francis blinked at him. He sighed, fell back on the bed and let out a small laugh. It was then Matthew's turn to blink.

"What's so funny?"

"Nozing, _mon_ _amour_. Can I ask...you told me zat your papa is British, _non_?"

"...yeah?"

"Ah~. I see. It's typical of some of ze British to 'ate us French. True, zere 'ave been wars between us, but I saw let bygones be bygones."

Matthew smiled at him. He crawled over to Francis and kissed him. "You are so sweet."

"And you're so delicious~."

Matthew blushed and leaned in to kiss his lover. Francis grinned against Matthew's lips and circled his arms around his lover's waist. Matthew then drew back and rested his elbow by Francis' shoulder whilst his other hand toyed with the older man's long blonde hair.

"Francis?"

"_Oui_?"

"Umm... you know last night when you...said all those things about falling in love with me and hoping to make me your lover?"

"Mathieu, _mon_ _cher_, where are you going wiz zis?"

Matthew bit his lip. "Did...did you m-mean what you said?"

Francis smiled and brushed a large hand across Matthew's hair. "_Bein sûr_, Mathieu. I meant every word. When I met you at ze parent's meeting wiz ze teachers, I never met your papa, but I was happy to meet you. I knew right zen zat I liked you. I knew zat you liked me...and soon it became...more zan just liking you. I got a little scared zat you would reject me...but now, I finally 'ave you."

Matthew smiled at him and hugged him, nuzzling his face into Francis' neck. "I'm happy that we're together, Francis. And I'd love to go to Paris with you someday."

"I'd love zat too, _mon_ _cher_. It'll be perfect. We could stay a week, two weeks...maybe even longer. I'll show you every zing about it. Maybe show you ozer parts of France."

"Really? You would?"

"_Mais oui, mon cher_. I'll show ze Arc de Triomphe, take you along ze Champs-Élysées."

"You're serious? A boat trip along the River Seine?"

"_Oui_."

"The top of the Eiffel Tower?"

"_Bein sûr_."

"Even the Palace of Versailles?"

"Where ever you want to go, _mon amour_."

"Oh, Francis." Matthew kissed the older man all over his face. "Thank you so much!"

Francis chuckled. "You're welcome, _mon cher_."

Matthew nuzzled his nose into Francis' neck. "I can't wait!"

Francis chuckled again and pressed a kiss to Matthew's forehead. "I'm getting up now, _mon cher._ I'll need a good long shower to soften my muscles after last night. Would you care to join me?"

"_Oui_, Francis. I'd love that."

They both got up and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. Francis turned on the shower head and took out two big fluffy towels from the airing cupboard. Matthew checked the temperature of the water, and hopped in the shower. Francis placed the towels on the sink and climbed in behind Matthew. Matthew smiled as Francis caressed his skin with his large, smooth hands, as the water trickled down his flesh. He pressed small kisses against his neck. Matthew moaned and fell slightly limp against his muscular body. Francis draped his arm around Matthew holding him steady. His tongue trailed a path from the bottom of his neck, up to his throat, to his earlobe and licked the outer shell.

Matthew whimpered. Francis purred in his ear and reached down to take Matthew's growing erection in his hands.

"Oh~. _Mon dieu_! Francis. _S'il te plaît_."

"_Mon amour_?"

"Please, Francis. Pleasure me. Like you've done before."

Francis smiled. "If you say so, _mon amour_."

Francis's index finger slid up Matthew's length and teased the tip whilst pulling down the foreskin slightly. Matthew whimpered and slid his arm around Francis' neck, pulling him close. Francis licked his cheek as he continued to tease the tip, making a drop of pre-cum ooze out.

"Oh, _merde_! You're so good."

"_Merci_, _mon_ _coeur_. And can I say you are just an angel. Oh, _mon_ _cher_, where have you been all my life?"

"Looking for you, Francis. I'm just so glad I've found you. Ah~."

"Easy, _mon cher_. Just relax. Let ze pleasure wash over you."

Matthew whimpered as the older man's hand moved up and down his length. Francis grinded his hips so that his erection settled between Matthew's butt cheeks. The older blonde moaned nestled his head in the crook of Matthew's neck. His pace quickened, creating a tight knot in Matthew's stomach.

"Francis, I'm so close."

"It's all right, _mon cher_. Let it out. Just relax and let it all out."

Matthew groaned and squirmed a little as he felt the knot tighten and soon he let go, calling out his lover's name. Francis moaned delightfully, which changed to a whimper as Matthew's cum was washed away down the drain.

Matthew, who was trying to collect his breath, didn't say anything. He slipped his arms from Francis and turned slowly and limply to face him.

"I...I've had...my turn...and now, it's...yours."

Francis sniggered and watched in admiration as Matthew slipped down until he was on his knees, his eyes level with Francis' length. He leaned forward, opening his mouth...

"Oh, _mon dieu_! Mathieu~." Francis collapsed against the wall of the shower struggling to stay up right. Matthew smiled up at the older man, watching his face displaying all different kinds of bliss and ecstasy. He moved his mouth slowly, moving his tongue teasingly against Francis' foreskin. Francis growled in his throat and mumbled something that sounded like 'move faster'. Matthew chuckled, sending vibrations up the older man's cock.

"Mathieu...stop teasing me."

Matthew pulled Francis out of his mouth and stroked him with his hand. "_Pardon moi_, Francis, but I just want to sample a taste of you."

"Didn't you get any of zat last night?"

"_Non_. But I did enjoy the taste of your lips as you went in me."

Francis growled and jerked his hips for Matthew to place his mouth back on him. Which Matthew obliged and making the Frenchman moan aloud. Matthew smiled again and pumped the older man until finally he came in Matthew's mouth. He could feel the cum drip from the corner of his mouth, of which Francis scooped up with his thumb and raised the thumb to his mouth and tasted the semen.

Matthew swallowed down the cum and grinned up at his lover. "Did you enjoy the taste of yourself?"

"_Oui, mon cher_. I never knew I tasted so good."

Matthew pulled a face. "That's so narcissistic, Francis."

"Oh, _mon cher_, don't tell me you've never tasted yourself when you've cum."

"No, I haven't. I don't plan to."

Francis chuckled. He reached up and turned off the shower.

"Come on, _mon cher_. Let's get dressed."

Matthew smiled and was lifted up by Francis out of the shower and shivered as the cold air hit him.

* * *

Alfred stirred in his sleep and stretched out. He turned around and draped an arm over Arthur...or what he thought was Arthur. He opened his eyes to find no sexy Brit there. Alfred sat up, startled. Where was Arthur? Suddenly a smell came from downstairs and through the open door of the bedroom. He sniffed and immediately twigged that Arthur was in kitchen, making breakfast...he looked at the clock to find it was eleven in the morning.

Alfred clambered out of bed and pulled on his boxers and headed down the stairs. Indeed, Arthur was making breakfast. Alfred walked over to him and circled his arms around the Brit's waist.

"Mornin', Artie."

"Good morning to you too, poppet. Would like some breakfast?"

"Sure, dude. I'm starving. I think you made me work up and appetite."

Arthur laughed and flipped the egg over. "Well, I had trouble getting out of bed and the stairs this morning. I think you've made me use muscles I've never used before."

"Well, you can top me then."

"I don't think so, Alfred." Arthur grumbled as he gathered up the egg and placed in the plate of sausages before him.

"Why not? You never know you might be really good."

"Alfred, the last time I topped a guy, he dumped me because I was too rough."

Alfred stared at him. "Rough? You? I don't think so."

Arthur shrugged and placed a few slices of bacon in the pan. "It's what he told me."

"Well," Alfred purred moving his hand down to rest on Arthur's crotch. "If you top me tonight I'll be the judge of that."

Arthur sighed. "All right then, but if you end up not being able to walk at all and very, very, very sore, you blame yourself."

"You got a deal, Artie." And he playfully smacked Arthur on the butt. Arthur growled and narrowed his eyes, playfully at the American. Alfred smirked and took out a glass from the cupboard and began to raid the fridge for orange juice.

"I wonder how Mattie's getting along with pop."

He heard Arthur growled, annoyingly. "Don't get that image in my head, Alfred. That's the last thing I want."

"I know, but I can help but wonder..."

"Why would you want to know about your father's sex life?"

"Says the man who had a panic attack when I told him about his son having sex with a frog."

Arthur glared at Alfred and placed the slightly burned bacon on the plate. "I'm surprised that your dad isn't having a heart attack for going out with me."

"Yeah...I am too. Kinda."

"There's no such word as 'kinda'...and what do you mean by that?"

"Well...if you look at my dad's history. He was pimp! Male or female, he went for anything and when he met my mum, he...I dunno changed...then after mum died, he didn't even look at anyone else. But I suppose when he met Matthew he put a stop to being a pimp."

Arthur scowled. "How did he meet my son?"

Alfred sighed, trying to remember. "Um, I think it was sometime after you came here, must have been mine and his first year. I think we were just heading inside when he meet Matthew looking bored in the reception area, I went off ahead of him and they'd just hit it off. Dad's often said about meeting Matthew along the streets and being friends with him on Facebook but I hardly knew Mattie 'cause he was so quiet."

"Yes, I've often heard that from his teachers. With my previous job, I never managed to go to any of his parent-teacher meetings. I apologized time and time again to him, made it up to him when I could but I don't think he thought it good enough."

"I think he did, Artie. Otherwise you would have never gotten along. Me and Francis have gotten along but sometimes we just annoy the hell out of one another."

"That I can understand, poppet. Here's your breakfast."

"Oh, thanks. You not gonna eat?"

"I've had a sandwich. I'll be fine."

Alfred nodded and took hold his egg and bit into it. His teeth bit into the egg yolk and it trailed down his chest. Alfred yelped as the yellow fluid splattered onto his skin. He put down his plate and looked round for a tissue. Arthur wasn't being much of a help, he stood there, staring at Alfred.

"Dude, ya gonna help me with this?" Alfred asked, trying to stop the yolk that was steadily dripping towards the waistband of his boxers.

Arthur's blank features soon broke out into a smile. "But of course, love. Come here."

Alfred walked closer to his lover. Arthur took hold of the American's hand and raised it to his lips. His tongue poked out and soon licked away the sticky fluid from the egg. Alfred's breath hitched and continued to eagerly watch his lover. He then moved two of his fingers into his mouth and began to suckle at them like a baby. Alfred let a small moon at the small ministrations. As soon as Arthur finished on the rest, he then leaned down and trailed his tongue all the way up from Alfred's navel all the way up to his lover's chest.

"A-Arthur?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want you." He moaned as the older man's tongue trailed a path around the pink-ish bud. He suckled on it like he did with Alfred's fingers.

"Get upstairs and take them goddamn boxers off."

Alfred whimpered and hurried up the stairs as Arthur turned off the cooker and followed his lover. Alfred jumped on the bed, followed by Arthur. The older blonde closed the door and walked swiftly over to the bed. He stared down hungrily at his lover. Alfred leaned up and kissed him. Arthur groaned and fell onto the bed. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, drawing deeper into the kiss.

Arthur trailed his tongue swiftly across his lips, begging for entrance. Alfred obliged and opened his lips for Arthur to sink in. Arthur dove in and explored his lover's mouth. Alfred slipped his own tongue in Arthur's mouth. He loved the taste of his lover since he first sampled him last night. It was like a drug and Alfred wanted more of his sexy Englishman. Arthur broke the kiss, making the young American whimper for the loss. Arthur smirked and pulled off his shirt and made work on his trousers. Alfred watched hungrily his lover baring his body to him.

Arthur threw off the garment of his clothing and set to work on his little American.

* * *

Matthew closed the door to the bathroom and suddenly heard music playing. It was soft and beautiful. He walked slowly down the stairs and found it to be Francis playing his beautiful piano. He smiled and watched his Frenchman play. He soon recognised the song as 'Better the Devil You Know'. It had been a favourite song of his since he had lived in the UK with his parents.

He slipped down the stairs, quietly and crept over to Francis. He stepped behind the blonde and slipped his arms around his shoulders and rested his forehead against his older lover's. As Francis played the chorus and Matthew softly sang the words to the song.

_I'll forgive and forget _

_If you say you'll never go_

_Cause it's true what they say _

_It's better the devil you know _

_It's better the devil you know _

Francis hummed and smiled at Matthew.

"You sing beautifully, _mon cher_." He purred.

"Really?"

"_Bein sûr_, I'm surprised Alfred hasn't asked you to audition for his band."

"I don't think he knows, Francis." Said Matthew, drawing back from the embrace and walked round to lean against the side of the piano.

Francis stopped playing and looked at Matthew. "I zink you should Mathieu. You have a beautiful voice. Well, who knows, I could start playing again and we could be a duet."

Matthew giggled. "I'd liked that."

Francis smiled and patted his lap for Matthew to sit on it. Matthew obliged and sat down. Francis reached around and began to play a little tune. The older blonde hummed and began to sing.

_Dors mon amour_

_Ma princesse endormie dans sa tour _

_J'aperçois le sourire du matin _

_Voici le soleil de demain _

_Le grande soleil de l'amour éternel~_

Francis ended the song. Matthew clapped a little.

"That was beautiful, Francis."

"_Merci, mon coeur_. André Claveau sang zat song for my beautiful country in ze year 1958 for ze Eurovision. We won zat year. My mama used to play zis song for me every night when I was young. I've always cherished it."

"Wow, its shame that we're all not part of Europe. I'd love to see Canada competing."

"I would too. I would like to see what ozer artists you have beside zat Bieber boy."

"Yeah, he's kind of an embarrassment in my opinion."

Francis chuckled. "Well, when you're old enough. We'll move back to my home town and we can watch ze Eurovision every year. _D'accord_?"

"_Oui. Merci beaucoup_, Francis."

"_De rein_."

Matthew smiled. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I was zinking we could make _l'amour_, zen make more _l'amour_...and zen more...and more."

The two laughed and Matthew nuzzled into his neck.

"You have a one track mind!"

"What? I like spreading _l'amour _to ze world. Especially when it's wiz you, _mon chou_." Francis purred.

Matthew giggled again and kissed Francis' stubble. Francis embraced him and reached for his glass of wine.

"What would you like me to speak wiz Alfred and see if you can't join his band?"

"Umm...I think I'll pass on that one."

"Why? You have a beautiful voice."

Matthew looked away, biting his lip.

"Mathieu, _mon cher_? What's wrong?"

"Well, you see the thing is I...I suffer from stage fright. I break out in hysterics and I can't calm myself down unless I'm out in the cold air. People don't want that kind of thing in that industry. I couldn't do presentations by myself. I always had to do mine with no one in the class room."

"Oh_, je suis désolé_, Mathieu. I didn't know."

"Of course, you didn't. You wouldn't have asked."

Francis kissed his neck, lovingly and rested his head sipping his wine.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Alfred was walking down the halls with Kiku and Mathias talking about his 'sex filled weekend'. They had just turned into the library when Alfred saw Matthew sitting in the corner, texting on his phone. He was talking the Ukrainian chick, Katushya. With huge grins on their faces. Alfred turned to his buddies.

"Two secs, guys. I'm just going to speak with Mattie."

"Who's Mattie?" Mathias asked.

"Oh, never mind I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure thing, bro."

Alfred walked over to Matthew and Katushya.

"Hey, Mattie."

The two looked up and Matthew smiled. "Hi, Alfred. How was your weekend?"

"Really enjoyable. And yours?"

"Quite delicious. Had a lovely French meal. Couldn't get enough of it."

Alfred could feel his cheeks warming up at these words. "Umm...can...can I have a quite word with you? Alone?"

"Umm, sure okay."

"I'll see you in English, Matt." Katushya said, standing up and throwing her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, see you later, Kat."

When Katushya left, Alfred sat down beside Matthew.

"Er..."

"Yes?"

Alfred took in a deep breath and sighed. "Look...I don't know how to say this but—"

"Alfred, I know what you're thinking." Said Matthew, placing his phone on the table. "I know you find it really, really uncomfortable that we're—" Matthew looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "—dating our own dads, but I love your dad and you love mine. So, what's the problem?"

"Well, I dunno. It's...its kinda incest, isn't it?"

"If we married them, it would be. But it's not really 'cause Francis is your step-dad."

"Yeah...why we talking about marriage?"

Matthew sighed. His phone vibrated and the blonde picked it up, smiled and read the text.

"Who's texting you?"

"Your dad. We exchanged numbers the other day."

"Really, so did me and your dad."

"He's a bit of a chatterbox, isn't he?"

"Very. Is dad?"

"Yeah, but most of the time we're texting in French so good luck trying to translate."

"Hey, my French is pretty good."

Matthew scoffed. "That's a lot of shit. When your dad said to you that he loved me in French, you shut down like a Windows '95. How many times have you passed the French exams, these four years you've been here?"

"It's not my fault the language is complicated."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matthew asked, looking up in middle of replying.

"Well, you have to use different words if you're either male or female. It's a hard language."

"I'll have you know, Alfred, that the English language is the most difficult language."

"Really? I had no idea."

Matthew sighed and continued to text.

"Um...Matt?"

"What?"

"Dad was, umm...telling me that you're very good at singing. He thinks you should be in the band."

Matthew sighed. "I...I told him to mention that."

"Look, Matt. Everyone get nerves when they perform. I did for a few weeks but it calmed down after a while."

"You don't have them as bad as I do, Alfred. You don't have panic attacks. God knows, how many times my dad has spent an hour with me, trying to calm me down."

"Sorry, Mattie. But look if you want join, it's entirely up to you."

"Thanks the offer." Matthew said, placing his phone in his jacket pocket. "Umm, Alfred, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's about our dads."

"What about them?"

"Alfred! We've got to have them meet each other. They can't just not know one another. They've obviously heard things about them from us. I think they'll need to get to know each other."

"Well, I doubt that's gonna happen, Mattie. My dad's French and your dad hate the frogs."

Matthew winced. "I wish people wouldn't call them that. The French happened to be our Canadians' cousins...as is the British yours."

"Whatever, dude. So, how is this going to work?"

"Well, we'll have to decide on when we're going to get them to meet. But they can't know that they're coming or what they're meeting us about." Matthew explained.

"Okay...well, I suppose we could get them to meet us at Soho's Joint. It is the place, where it all started."

Matthew hummed in agreement. "Yeah, there's one thing..."

"Yeah..."

"When?" they said together.

"Well," Alfred said. "We could give it a few weeks until they seem cool with it. Maybe we could tell them a little bit of what we're up to."

"We'll see how it goes." Matthew mumbled.

The bell rang.

"Well, I'll see ya later at lunch." Matthew said, grabbing his phone and bag and heading out of the library.

* * *

After a few weeks of procrastinating about the dad's meeting, they soon built up the courage and decided to get it over and done with. Alfred and Matthew had exchanged numbers the following day. They both decided to make their fathers meet up and try and get along. Matthew called Alfred one day to meet them at Soho's Joint - the place where everything had started. Alfred agreed and then the two sons told their fathers to come along with them to the bar to talk. Both fathers had been a little reluctant at first but when they both realised what it was truly about, they soon decided to come along. They told their parents to meet them at Soho's at three in the afternoon.

Now, Alfred and Matthew were both sitting in a corner not too far from the door and both slightly nervous about the meeting.

"It's going to be okay, isn't it?" Matthew asked, for the umpteenth time.

"Mattie, I told ya, they'll get along like a house fire."

"I don't even know if that actually sounds good or not." Matthew said, drumming his fingers on the table, annoyingly.

Alfred scowled and slapped his fingers, making him stop. Matthew then bit his lip and chewed it a little. Their phones beeped to signal the time and they both looked over to the bar as the door opened and Francis and Arthur came inside. They smiled when they saw their lovers and Matthew and Alfred hurried over.

But when they went to hug their lovers, the older men looked at each other and gaped.

"So, you're _mon petit_ Mathieu's papa?"Francis asked, venom in his voice.

"And you're the frog that is Alfred's father?" Arthur growled.

"Step-father, actually." Francis sniffed, kissing Matthew's hair.

Arthur scowled and the two parents were pulled over to the table; Francis sitting with Matthew and Alfred with Arthur. The two dads glared at one another, their arms around their lover's shoulders. There was silence between them for a moment and Alfred spoke up first.

"Look, you two." Alfred said, starting the whole thing off. "We all know that this is slightly weird?"

"Slightly weird?" Francis asked. "I don't zink zat word can even cut it."

Matthew groaned and spoke cutting the argument that was starting to rile up. "Dad, Francis. There is a huge reason why we've called you here. To make these relationships work, we would like it for you two to help us get along."

"_Désolé, mon cher_. But I'm not making friends wiz 'im."

"You must be joking, boy. I'd rather drink poison."

"Go right ahead. Leave your son and lover all alone wiz me to care for zem seen as you don't."

Arthur scowled but Alfred cut in to stop the Brit from lashing out and get them kicked out of the bar. "Look, just listen will you and stop arguing? Instead of thinking about what you want; think about what we want."

"Al's right. Look, dad I want to be with Francis and Francis, Alfred wants to be with my dad." Matthew explained. "We just want you two to come to terms with this and accept that you could be seeing a whole lot more of each other from now on."

"What?" Arthur asked, aghast.

"You know," said Alfred, shrugging. "Double dates and stuff."

"A double date? There's no way—"

"Dad, please."

Arthur sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Well..." he said, looking at the man sitting across from him. "I suppose if that's what the boys want..."

"I guess we could become friends as such, for our _chers'_ sakes, of course." Said Francis.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Arthur held out a hand, which Francis took and shook it. And then quickly let go. Matthew smiled at Alfred. "Shall we get drinks to celebrate?"

"Sounds good enough. You paying, Artie?" Alfred asked.

Arthur scowled. "What do you want Francis?"

"I'll some of ze best French wine. Red wine _s'il vous plait_?"

Arthur sighed and took some money out to pay for the drinks. Francis leaned over and whispered to Matthew. "I like my wine just how I like my boys. Sweet and eighteen years old."

Matthew, who had been sipping his drink, began to cough and splutter. Francis rubbed his back, easing his coughing down. Arthur came back over as Matthew's coughing fit ceased.

"What's the matter, Mattie? Frog in your throat?" He asked, scowling at the Frenchman, who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"How did you know what he was giving me last night?" he asked, a smirk hidden in his question.

Arthur glared at the Frenchman as Matthew and Alfred cringed and sipped their drinks, quietly.

* * *

After an hour of near arguing and Arthur being dragged into the toilets to calm down, the four of them left. Arthur and Francis walked over to their cars, shooting glares towards each other. Francis smirked and called out to Matthew.

"_Mon cher, voulez-vous venir chez moi_?"

"Ummm, _d'accord._ Just let me talk to Alfred for a minute or two."

"_Bein sûr_!" Francis said, leaning against the door, smirking triumphantly at Arthur.

Arthur had his hands clenched on the door. If looks could kill, Francis would be dead by now. Matthew sighed and turned to Alfred.

"Well, that went well." Alfred muttered. "Told ya they'd get a long."

Matthew stared. "Where you at the same table? Alfred, my dad was close to stabbing Francis in the best with his beer glass."

"It'll take some time for them to get along. The more they know each other, the more they'll start to like each other."

Matthew sighed. "I suppose you're right. By the way, I have one question to ask you."

"What's that?"

"When your next rehearsal for the band?"

Alfred beamed. "Welcome on board, buddy."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Like the first two chapters, this one didn't take long to write. Well, that's the dad's met. Luckily, no one was hurt! Well, Francis might have been for that last remark. I have no idea what I was on when I wrote that line. It just came out. France must be rubbing off on me! Hehehehe *shot*...**

**By the way, the song that Matthew sang was Kylie Minogue's 'Better the Devil You Know'. The version that I'm focusing on is her acoustical version from her Abbey Road Sessions album. It's a beautiful version! Also the song Francis sang was André Claveau's 'Dors Mon Amour', he sang that song for the Eurovision in 1958 for France and won that year. It's a beautiful song. I recommend listening to it; I want that song played at my wedding! Hehe! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxx**

**Translations: **

Mais oui – but yes/but of course

S'il te plait – please (plural - if you're only talking to one person you use that one, if you're talking to more than one that it's s'il vous plait)

Oh, merde – Oh, shit/damn

Merci, mon coeur – Thank you, my sweetheart

Pardon moi – pardon me/excuse me

Merci beaucoup – thanks a lot

De rein – no problem/you're welcome

l'amour – love

mon chou – my poppet

je suis désolé – I'm sorry

voulez-vous venir chez moi – do you want to come back to my place


	4. Awkward

Chapter Four: Awkward 

**Warning: USUK and Franada smut!**

* * *

Once again Francis and Matthew were at it again. But this time Matthew thought it would be funny to have his older lover run after him, both of them naked. But the chase had ended quicker than usual, as Francis pinned his lover against the top of his piano and staring down at him hungrily. Matthew, who was blushing a light pink, was giggling none stop as Francis nuzzled his stubble against his bare navel. Francis slowly kissed his way up Matthew's body and smiled down at his lover. Matthew giggled again and ran his index finger along Francis' stubble, loving the rough feeling against his skin. Francis was about to lean down and kiss Matthew when he heard the door lock clunk.

"_Merde_!" he murmured.

"Hide!" Matthew whispered. They jumped off the piano and crawled under it. Luckily, Francis had placed an old white bed sheet over the piano as he was going to be selling it to a friend of his and it hid them out of sight. Francis pulled Matthew to him and listened carefully. He could hear voices and the door closing.

"Pop!" Alfred yelled, making Matthew wince.

"Matthew! Francis! Where are you?"

Francis placed a hand over Matthew's mouth to keep him quiet. He could hear the footsteps getting nearer.

"Where the bloody hell are they?"

"I dunno. Pop's car is here. So, he must be here and Mattie too. I'll check the garden out back."

"Right, I'll check upstairs."

There was movement and the two hidden lovers heard the back door close and Arthur heading up the stairs. Francis leaned over and slowly lifted the sheet up, careful not be seen. There was no one in the room.

"Can we move?" Matthew whispered.

Francis shook his head. "We're stuck, _mon cher_." He whispered back. "They'll find us soon."

Matthew whimpered but it soon stopped when Alfred came through the back door and called for Arthur. Soon, Arthur came back down the stairs.

"Found 'em."

"No. You?"

"Nah. It's like they just vanished in—you don't think they eloped, do you?"

"Alfred, honestly, they've only been going out a month."

"Well, I've run out of ideas."

Arthur growled. "Francis! Get your froggy arse out here now. Matthew, I expected more of you. Now, get out here!"

Francis rolled his eyes and silently mimicked Arthur yelling, making Matthew smile and bit his lip to stop from laughing. Suddenly, the piano stool was kicked away and the sheet was lifted and Arthur's snarling face was to be seen.

Francis nervously chuckled. "_Bonjour, mon ami_."

"Get out from under there, frog!" Arthur snapped.

Francis crawled out from the other side and Alfred yelped.

"Ah, my eyes! Pop, put some clothes on."

"Oh, shut up, Alfred." Said Matthew, crawling out and standing in front of Francis covering their lower regions.

"Violating my son again, frog?"

"Dad, we talked about this." Matthew snapped. "You and Francis would have to get along for our sake."

"I know, Matthew. I get that talk every day." Arthur then grimaced and turned himself and Alfred away. "Will you go upstairs and _please_ put some clothes on?"

"I'd razer not, _mon ami_. It is _my_ 'ouse after all."

"Our house, pop. So, get upstairs now, please. I'd rather see Artie naked."

"Zen why don't we all get naked?"

"Francis..." Matthew whined.

"_Désolé, mon amour_. Come on, Mathieu, we'll continue ze shower we were going to have before you got ze idea of 'Naked Chasing' and zen come back down, dressed."

"Thank god!" Arthur mumbled, earning himself a glare from his son and younger lover.

Francis stooped down and carried Matthew, bridal style and left the room with Arthur and Alfred, looking away.

* * *

As soon as Francis and Matthew were gone, Arthur turned to Alfred.

"Well, are you going to show me to your room?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Why, do you wanna see my room for?"

"Well, you saw mine. I figured it's high time I saw yours."

Alfred smiled. He led the door man up the stairs. Arthur could hear the shower running and Matthew and Francis giggling and talking in French. Arthur rolled his eyes and followed until they came to a door with an Avenger's poster on it.

"You're a comic book fan?"

"Oh, yeah. Marvel Comics are the best." Alfred said, opening the door and tugging the Brit inside.

"Which do you prefer the books or the films?"

"The comics, of course. The producers and directors just keep changing things around and it just makes no sense."

"Yes, that's I feel about the Harry Potter books, they always take out the best characters or scenes and just don't add them in. I prefer the book because at least the author's telling you what their characters are thinking and how they feel."

Alfred nodded and slumped down on his double bed. Arthur looked at the posters and heard his son crying out Francis' name. Arthur growled and distracted by poking through Alfred's drawers.

"Dude, what ya doin'?"

Arthur shushed him. Then something caught his eye. He pushed some comic books out of the way and pulled out the object. He gazed at vibrator with interest. It was decorated with a design of the American flag. He turned to Alfred, who was red.

"Mind telling me what this is doing your room, Alfie? It's not your dad's, is it?"

"What no! Well...Mathias got me it two years ago as a joke."

"Really? How often do you use it?"

"The last time I used it was...a month I think."

"Is the batteries still working?"

"Not sure."

Arthur pushed a button and the vibrator came to life. The older blonde smirked at it and then to his lover. Alfred gulped. Arthur beckoned him over.

"Come here, Alfie."

Alfred shakily, crawled over to Arthur and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Pants off, poppet."

Alfred obeyed and unzipped his pants and kicked them away. He then took off his boxers and tossed them to the side. Arthur pushed him back on the bed and took hold of Alfred's hard on. He took the vibrator and held it against the tip.

"Fuck!" Alfred gasped, his hips bucking off the bed.

"Do you like that, love?" Arthur purred.

"Artie, please...ah~SHIT!"

The American's hands tightened around the bed sheets. Arthur grinned as an ooze of pre-cum appeared from the tip of Alfred's cock. He moved the vibrator down the base and licked the pre-cum away. Alfred hissed and mumbled something that Arthur didn't catch.

"What did you say, love?"

"I...oh, god! I said you're a goddamn tease."

"Well, now you know how I felt the first we were together."

"I thought...ooh, that you liked...my blowjob."

"I did, sweetheart. But it didn't help, when you ran your teeth over a very sensitive area."

"Sorry, bro—God!"

Arthur ran the now pre-cum soaked vibrator back up to the tip, making Alfred shiver with pleasure. Arthur reached down to his pants and unfastened them. He pulled them down as best he could and leaned up to gather up his lover's pre-cum from the tip. He slicked himself with it and pushed himself into Alfred's entrance.

"Ah! Nnngh! Artie..."

"Shhh, it's all right, love. I'll be gentle."

There were tears behind Alfred's glasses from the pain and pleasure. Arthur wiped them away with his fingers.

"Like I said, Al, I'll be gentle."

Alfred half smiled up at his lover and bucked his hips wantonly. "Please, Artie. Take me."

Before Arthur could even move, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Arthur! If you want any preparations, I've got some in my room."

"Francis!" Matthew pleaded.

Arthur growled. He pulled out of Alfred and was about to shout, when Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's neck, soothing him.

"Why don't we try this some other time? We'll need to tell them about the idea we came up with."

"Yes, true. But if he starts on me..."

"Mattie will deal with him." he purred.

* * *

Downstairs, Matthew was playfully pinning Francis to the kitchen floor, attack at his neck with his teeth. Francis was trying his get his lover off him but was finding it a little difficult. Arthur and Alfred walked in looking a little dishevelled.

"Do you mind?" Arthur growled.

"Different kettle of fish – as you say – when you were close to doing it in my son's room!" Francis said, wrapping his legs round Matthew's waist.

Arthur went red and went off into the living room. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk with you two about something."

"Why didn't you say so?" Matthew asked, sitting up so that he was now straddling Francis.

Alfred sighed and followed his lover into the living room. It wasn't long before Matthew and Francis joined them. Francis, holding a glass of red wine again. Arthur spoke first. "I was thinking that with it being Matt's birthday in a few days and then Alfred's a few days after. I was thinking us all head out for a little birthday meal."

"I'd been zinking about zat ze ozer day. But I was soon distracted by my little maple lover draped in syrup."

Matthew went scarlet at this. "Francis, they didn't need to know that!"

"What? I'm just saying zat our sex life is just as active as zeir's is."

Matthew groaned and buried his face in his lover's neck.

"So," said Francis, curling his arms around Matthew's waist. "Where did you zink of eating for _nos chers_' birthdays?"

* * *

Arthur looked at himself in the mirror and began to fiddle with his tie. "Matthew!" he called.

"Yeah, dad!" Matthew called from upstairs.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Nearly."

"Well, hurry up I told Alfred that we would be at theirs in half an hour or so."

"Okay, just need to find a tie."

Arthur sighed and smoothed down his suit. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his car keys. Matthew hurried down the stairs.

"Where's your tie?"

"Couldn't find one. It'll be alright, though. It's not like it's a wedding or anything."

Arthur sighed and they walked out of the house. Soon they were travelling up to Francis and Alfred's home. Arthur turned off the engine, once he parked the car on the drive way. He unbuckled his seatbelt and looked over at his son.

"You coming inside or hopping in the back with the frog?"

"Coming inside. Dad, do you have to call Francis that name? Just because we both eat beef doesn't mean people can call us bullocks, does it?"

"Matthew..."

"Dad, don't. Just be nice. Just for tonight, please."

Arthur sighed, running a hand across his face. "Fine, I'll try. But if he starts on me..."

"I'll deal with him, dad. He can be easy to handle when I'm around."

"And how long will that last?"

Matthew sighed and hopped out of the car. Arthur watched his love sick son head over to the house, running a hand across the blue convertible. Arthur shook his head and climbed out of the car and walked over to the door as Matthew rang the door bell.

A little short tune of the French national anthem played, making Arthur scowl. The door opened to reveal Alfred, who grinned dumbly.

"Hey, guys!" he turned round and shouted. "Hey, pop! Artie and Mattie are here."

"Be down in a second, _mon_ _fils_!" Francis called from his room.

Matthew blushed when he heard Francis calling.

"Come on in." Alfred said, stepping aside.

They walked in and down in the living room. Alfred sat down next to Arthur and hugged him close. Arthur blushed at this but cuddled him none the less. The living room door opened and Francis stepped in and Arthur heard Matthew's own breath hitch. The blonde was wearing a white suit. Underneath the jacket, he wore a rose red shirt and on his feet where a gleaming pair of white shoes. Like Matthew, he had no tie and a few of the shirt's buttons were undone, revealing the Frenchman's chest. Francis smiled and walked over to his lover. He leaned down and kissed him. Matthew blushed red when they drew back. Francis smiled and nuzzled him. He then saw Arthur who was scowling at him.

"Arthur."

"Francis. You look...nice."

"Oh, _merci_. You look quite...what's ze word...dapper yourself."

Arthur rolled his eyes and tapped Alfred. "Well, shall we go then? We have reservations in twenty minutes."

"_Oui_, I agree. We better get moving."

The four of them stood up and headed out the door. Arthur and Alfred sat in the front and Matthew and Francis cuddled up together in the back. Arthur reversed out of the drive and drove off to their destination. The atmosphere in the car was full of love. Arthur had his hand on the wheel whilst clasping his hands with Alfred, who was grinning at him. Francis had his arms around Matthew, kissing his neck. Matthew blushed and tried to shove away the love sick Frenchman but he didn't move so the younger man gave up and wrapped his arms around Francis, pulling him close to his neck. Francis growled and bit gently into Matthew's skin, making him yelp. Arthur looked through the rear view mirror to find the two being very cosy.

"Francis, I don't recall seeing my son on the menu."

Francis pulled away, chuckling. "Well, _mon_ _ami_. Your son can't 'elp but be so _delicieux_~."

Arthur growled and Alfred squeezed his hand, calming him down. Alfred gave him a look that said 'don't rise, please'. Arthur exhaled and continued to drive.

They arrived at the restaurant and climbed out of the car. They got a table next to a window and ordered their drinks. After the waiter left, Francis grabbed his napkin, took out a pen and wrote something down. He pushed the napkin over to Matthew, put the pen back in his jacket and stood.

"Excuse me, one second."

And he left the table. Matthew watched him go and looked at what Francis had written on the napkin. He went red and tucked the napkin away in his pocket. He waited a few minutes and stood up.

"Excuse me. I need to...um, spend a p-p-penny."

Matthew then hurried off and disappeared out of sight. Arthur sighed and Alfred leaned against him, pressing his face in his neck.

"I swear to god that damn frog is influencing him."

"He only loves my pop, Artie. Just like I love you."

Arthur froze and stared at the young man. "You do?"

"Yeah!"

Arthur slumped in his seat and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god!"

"Huh?"

Arthur chuckled and looked at his lover. "I love you too, you idiot!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Alfred. I love you."

Alfred smiled and kissed the blonde. Arthur wrapped his arm around his shoulders and snuggled into him. The waiter came back and set the drinks down and handed them the menus. When he left, Alfred tapped the menu as he looked and sighed.

"What do you think they're up to?"

Arthur glared at his lover.

* * *

Matthew turned in the hallway at the entrance and walked into the men's toilets. He looked round to find it empty.

"Francis? Francis, where are you?"

"Over 'ere, _mon_ _cher_~."

Matthew turned and gasped to find Francis leaning against the doorway of a cubicle. His white jacket was gone and his rosy red shirt was slightly undone. He beckoned Matthew over and the shy Canadian nearly ran over to him. As he got in the cubicle, Francis closed the door and locked it. He turned to face Matthew and Matthew leapt on him. Francis stumbled and banged against the door. Matthew pulled back, quickly.

"Oh, _merde_! Francis, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, _mon_ _cher_. I know 'ow eager you can get."

He leaned down and captured Matthew's lips. Matthew threw his arms around Francis' neck and dove into the kiss. Francis' hands wandered down to his pants and began to unfasten them. Matthew groaned against his lover's mouth and ground his hips against Francis'. Francis then moved onto Matthew's and pulled his pants down and boxers as Matthew worked on Francis'. He pulled back and rested his forehead against the older man's.

"Francis_, s'il te plait_. _Je veux que vous_."

"_Oui_! _Je_ _t'aime_, _mon_ _amour_."

"_Je t'aime aussi_, Francis."

Francis lifted Matthew onto the seat and looked deep into the boy's eyes.

"You ready for zis, _mon_ _cher_?"

Matthew nodded and relaxed himself as Francis' slim, talented fingers slid inside him. A long quiet moan escaped his lips and his head lolled back against the toilet. Francis drew back his finger and entered two fingers inside him.

"Ah! Fra-Francis."

"Shhh, it's okay, _mon cher_. Just relax."

Matthew closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths, making his body relax. With his body soon relaxed, Matthew nodded for the older man to move again. Francis soon began to move his fingers, scissoring his lover. Matthew moaned and cupped Francis' face.

"Francis, please. I need you."

"Now_, mon cher_?"

"_Oui. S'il vous plait. Vite_!"

Francis smiled at his eagerness. He drew out of Matthew and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Ready?"

"_Oui_!"

Francis pushed himself slowly inside the young blonde. Matthew bit his lip, drawing a little blood. Francis leaned down and wrapped his arms around Matthew's body, pulling him close.

"Tell me when, _mon cher_."

"I will." Matthew whimpered clutching Francis' shirt.

After Matthew felt comfortable, Matthew moved his head to whisper in his ear.

"I'm ready."

"You sure?"

Matthew nodded and whimpered as he began to move inside him. He buried in his face in the older blonde's neck and muffled moans escaped from his mouth. Francis' pace slowly quickened. Matthew was getting close and moved one of Francis' hands to his erection, of which the older man stroked vigorously, making him groan.

Suddenly, the door opened and Arthur yelled from the other side.

"Francis, Matthew, stop what you're doing and get the fuck out here!"

Francis groaned in frustration but didn't stop, his pace quickened making Matthew pant. Arthur left the room and Francis began to pump faster. Matthew came over their stomachs and Francis' hand. Soon, Francis came inside the shy Canadian. They both fell limp in the cubicle, collecting their breaths. Francis kissed Matthew and stroked his face.

"Well done, _mon cher_. You're so good."

"_Merci_, Francis. So are you. _Je-je t'aime_."

"_Je t'aime aussi, mon petit_ Mathieu."

Matthew smiled and sat up, rather stiffly. The two blondes cleaned up, got dressed and walked out of the cubicles. They washed their hands and headed out of the door, hands clasped. When they got back to their table, Arthur glared at them.

"You two had fun?" Alfred asked, setting down his menu.

"We sure did." Francis said, giggling.

Matthew hid his blush behind his menu. The waiter came back and said.

"You now ready to order?"

"Yes." Arthur said and then looked at the two opposite. "Finally."

Francis clicked his tongue and looked at the menu. "I zink I'll 'ave ze chicken wiz white wine sauce." Said Francis, closing his menu and passing it back to the waiter.

"I'll have the roast beef, please." Said Arthur.

"I'll have the eight ounce steak, please. Well done, dude."

"Can you make those two steaks, please? Medium to well done."

"Very good." The waiter said, taking back the menus and hurried off.

Francis sighed and slowly slumped down in his seat. Matthew leaned against him, yawning slightly.

"So, Alfred," Francis asked, taking a sip of his wine. "'Ow's ze band coming along?"

"Great, in fact we've asked Mattie to be a part of it."

"Really? You finally decided to join?"

Matthew nodded. Francis leaned into him and whispered. "You'll have to perform a solo for _moi_, zen."

"Um..._d'accord_."

"_Bon_."

"Still going to perform at Soho's Joint?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah and then we've got one at...what's it again?"

"The Snow Fall?" Matthew asked. "Or something...something Fall anyway."

"Wait..." said Francis, lifting his glass. "You don't mean ze Eastern Fall pub, do you?"

"That's it, yeah. Why's that?"

"Well, I know some people zat work zere. We've known each ozer since childhood."

"You mean Gilbert and Antonio?"

"_Oui_. Zey never told _moi_ about your band playing."

"Probably wanted it to be a surprise?"

Francis shrugged and sipped his wine.

* * *

Alfred lounged back in his seat as he chewed nosily the last piece of his steak. Francis, who was feeding Matthew his white wine sauce, glanced up at his step-son, with a grimace.

"Alfred, myself and your mother did not raise you to eat like a pig." He growled.

Matthew rolled his eyes as he tasted the delicious sauce from his lover's spoon. Francis soon turned his attention back and leaned in to lick some sauce of the corner of the young blonde's mouth.

"F-Francis!" Matthew squeaked. "You could have just told me."

"Why? I like eating off of you, mon cher."

Matthew blushed and glanced at his dad, who was scowling at Francis. Alfred stretched and folded his arms behind his head.

"You paying for the lunch, pop?"

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Moi and Arthur are, yes. I doubt you, however, would bring money, but zere is no way I would let my Mathieu pay."

Matthew looked away, the pink tinge getting darker. Arthur sighed and two adults pulled out their wallets as Alfred yelled for cheque.

* * *

An hour later, Arthur and Alfred were still sitting in the car and were watching Francis and Matthew hurrying to the front door. Arthur turned to his lover.

"Did you enjoy tonight?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, Artie!"

"How about next time, we leave those two alone and go on a date without them?"

"Sounds great. Maybe we could try having sex in a public rest room?"

Arthur blanched. "M-maybe I'll pass."

Alfred mocked pouted. "You going off me now? Do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course, I do, Alfred." Arthur purred, ruffling his lover's hair. "I just don't fancy having sex in such an unhygienic place!"

Alfred leaned over and kissed Arthur. Arthur moaned against his lips and pulled him close. Alfred climbed over Arthur's lap and straddled him. Arthur wrapped his arm around the American's waist and reached down to the adjuster and moved the seat back and the seat down. Alfred broke the kiss and looked at his lover, with a raised eyebrow.

"So...you'll have sex in your own car but not in the toilets?"

"At least, my car is hygienic." Arthur mumbled. He pulled Alfred back into a kiss.

Alfred groaned and his hands unbuckled his and Arthur's pants. Arthur broke the kiss and held up his fingers to Alfred's mouth. Alfred placed them in his mouth, suckling on his fingers. Arthur reached into his lover's pants and began to rub eagerly at the semi-erection making Alfred moan around his fingers. His tongue dancing between them. Arthur raised his hips and Alfred pulled away at the material and Arthur reached behind him and sunk one of the saliva soaked fingers into his entrance.

Arthur groaned. Alfred watched, biting his lip from the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Alfred lifted his Brit's hips for him to gain more access. Arthur drew out his fingers and added in a second. Arthur rolled his head back on the seat, a moan escaping his lips and a blush appearing on his cheeks. God, he looked beautiful!

Alfred took out his fingers and pulled down his boxers and pants and placed himself at Arthur's entrance.

"You ready, babe?"

Arthur nodded and whimpered lost words as Alfred pushed his way in and waited until Arthur relaxed. When he felt more comfortable, he nodded and Alfred began to move slowly. His pace quickened a little. Arthur moaned clutching the brake and the seatbelt in fist.

"Alfie, oh~. God!"

"Artie, you feel so good."

"So...do you! Bugger, ah!"

Alfred slowed his pace. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little cramp in my thigh."

Alfred moved his hand down and began to massage Arthurs' smooth thigh. His pace soon quickened. The movement made the car shake. If anybody would have been looking outside or walking on by there would have been talk.

"Alfie, love. Faster...p-p-please. Oh, god!"

Alfred did as he was asked and soon Arthur came all over his jacket and Alfred's cheek. Alfred groaned as he felt Arthur's walls tighten and followed soon after. Alfred slumped against his lover and felt Arthur's arms around him.

"We...we should head back inside." Alfred panted. "Make sure the two sex addicts aren't messing up the house."

"A little late for that." Arthur moaned.

Alfred sat up slowly and fixed his pants and Arthur cleaned himself up from Alfred's cum. They fixed their clothes and climbed stiffly out of the car. Arthur locked it as Alfred opened the door in time to his dad cry out.

"MATHIEU~!"

Alfred winced and stalked over to the living room.

**A/N: **

**That's another chapter down! Wooo! Sorry, it's taken a little long it's been pretty hectic as I've had performances with my performing arts group and I've been making little AMV's too. Anyways, I'll be updating the next chapter soon after Christmas day or New Years. C'mon I've gotta take a break for Christmas! Also I'll be updating the next chapter and my Christmas chapter in a few days or whenever :) hehe**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I love Franada and USUK smut! Thank you to those people who favourite and are following the story. Let's keep them reviews coming too...**

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P.**

**Xxxx**

**Translations: **

Mon ami – my friend

Nos chers' – our dears'

Mon fils – mon son

Delicieux – delicious

Je veux que vous – I want you

Je t'aime aussi – I love you too

Vite – hurry/quickly


	5. Accidents

Chapter Five: Accidents

_3 days later..._

Matthew snuggled into the warmth of his lover's bed and suddenly jumped when he felt something rough brush against his skin. Matthew smiled as the familiar chuckle came from behind.

"_Bonjour, garcon d'anniversaire_."

Matthew giggled. He turned over; his eyes still closed and nestled into Francis' chest. Francis slipped his arms around the smaller boy's back and kissed his hair.

"_Bon_ _anniversaire_, Mathieu."

"_Merci_, _mon_ _amour_." Matthew mumbled, the smell of French cologne tickled his nose.

"Would you like your birthday present, _mon_ _cher_?"

"Yes, please."

"_En Français_, _cher_."

"_Oui, s'il vous plait_."

Francis smiled, kissed his lover and climbed out bed. Matthew shivered a little, losing his lover's body warmth. He pulled the covers around himself and watched as Francis pulled open the wardrobe and pulled out a small package. He closed the wardrobe and handed the present to Matthew. He took it and opened it. Matthew smiled as he pulled out a long scarf with small maple leafs on it. In the middle of the scarf was cursive writing that was stitched into the fabric. It said:

_Francis and Matthew forever._

Matthew smiled and looked at Francis. "Oh, Francis. _Mon coeur_!" he leapt on the Frenchman.

Francis laughed and held his lover close. "You are most welcome, _mon_ _cher_! Now...are you read for ze second part of your present?"

"S-s-second?"

"_Oui, mon cher_. You didn't zink ze scarf was it!"

"Well...I...I..."

Francis tutted. "Silly Mathieu. Now, let me get some lube and I'll let you have your way wiz me."

Matthew blushed at the prospect of him topping his lover. "_D'accord...mon dieu_." He mumbled, as Francis leaned over to the bedside table for the lube.

* * *

England sighed as he hung up the phone. He couldn't hold of Matthew and he had been trying for an hour. Alfred had told him to give up and head down town in his car. Arthur tried Francis' house phone but no one had answered, except the answering machine. So he tried Matthew's mobile again and nothing.

He gave up and decided to head over to Francis. Although, he didn't want to as Francis could be doing anything to his son.

"Alfred! You ready to go to yours and see Matthew."

"In a sec, bro! Just finding a shirt."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but his unimpressed look soon turned into a sly one. He crept up the stairs and slandered over Alfred who was bent low trying to find a decent shirt. He reached out and cupped the American's butt cheeks. Alfred yelped and groaned as the Brit caressed his butt.

"Artie...we've got somewhere to be..."

"So, what if we're a little late!" Arthur purred.

Alfred growled and shoved the Brit on the bed.

* * *

Alfred gaped at the Englishman, who was standing in the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron. Arthur turned round and smiled at him.

"Good morning, birthday boy. You want some breakfast?"

"Love some, thanks! Are...are you my present?"

"If you want me to be...god, I sound like a whore!" Arthur groaned.

"You're not a whore, babe. You're my sexy lover." Alfred purred. He slid a finger in between Arthur's cheeks and teased around the entrance. Arthur moaned and gripped the counter.

"Bloody hell, Alfred!"

"You like that, babe?"

"Jesus, yes!"

Alfred leaned in and trailed kisses down his back.

"Shall we go for round three?"

"God, yes!" Arthur growled.

* * *

For a whole week it rained in New York which was something that was slightly unexpected over in America as of the fantastic weather they usual had compared to the weather Francis, Arthur and Matthew were used to. As the weather got slightly worse by the end of the week, the street where Matthew and Arthur lived on was becoming flooded and Alfred told the two to pack up a few things and some clothes and move into their house for a while – as Francis and Alfred's street was slanted on a hill so the water wouldn't reach the houses, if it became flooded. So, two of them took a suitcase each down to Francis and Alfred's house and settled in nicely.

It was just reaching the fourth day of Arthur and Matthew living in their lover's home and Francis had gone out to get some groceries and promised he wouldn't be gone long, kissed Matthew goodbye and headed out the door until the horrible weather. Matthew watched him go from the window and left to head upstairs. Arthur watched him go and turned to Alfred, who was rummaging around in the cupboards for more food. They had only eaten about ten minutes ago.

"Is Matthew all right?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I think he just misses pop, that's all."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "But he only just went out the door!"

Alfred stopped his rummaging and looked at the older man, sceptically. "Arthur! You missed me every time I was in school."

Arthur blushed at this remark and pursed his lips. Matthew came back down the stairs wearing one of Francis' jumpers. He hugged himself into the huge jumper and went to sit on the couch near the window.

Arthur turned his head and as his lover roughly opened a bag of chips and placed a handful in his mouth. Alfred looked at his lover and smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" Arthur asked, as he wiped away the crumbs on Alfred's cheek."

"I could think of a few things." Alfred said through his mouthful of chips. They sprayed from his mouth, making Arthur flinch. He wiped his eye from the mashed chips from his lover's mouth.

"Now, I understand what Francis was saying about your food manners." Arthur grumbled.

Alfred swallowed and laughed. "Sorry, Artie. As I was saying, I can think of a few things."

"Really?" Arthur purred. He stepped closer to his lover and pulled out his shirt from his jeans and trailed his fingers up Alfred's stomach. Alfred moaned as his lover's fingertips trailed slowly over the sensitive skin.

Arthur took hold of the chips and placed them on the counter. "I wonder where that vibrator is that I used on you a few days ago."

"In my room if you want it."

"Oooh, I think I want you more than the vibrator...but god, I want you both!" Arthur purred, huskily.

The phone rang and Arthur groaned and went to get it. Matthew was still huddled up on the couch and staring out at the window.

"Hello?"

"Arthur, it's Francis. Look, ze weazer is getting pretty bad and most of ze roads are blocked off and I've had take a different route, so I'll be 'ome later zan what I zought."

"That's fine, just as long as we don't have Matthew sitting here miserably."

"Is he zere?"

"Yes."

"Can you put 'im on?"

"Sure." He handed the phone to his son. "The frog wants a word."

"Dad!" Matthew scolded as he took the phone. "_Bonjour_, Francis. _Oui_..._oui_..._non_...m-m-maybe." Matthew giggled. "_Oui_..._d'accord_..._non_! _Oui_..._bien_~. _D'accord_, Francis. _Je le ferai_. _Oui_..._je t'aime, mon coeur_~. _Adieu_..._adieu_~!"

Matthew giggled and hung up the phone and held it to his chest. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?"

"_Oui_—I mean, yes!" Matthew said, coming out of his French phase and blushing as he held the phone close.

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to know if I was okay and that I shouldn't be sulking because he's not here."

Arthur sighed, took the phone back and placed it in its cradle. Alfred came through with the bag of chips and munched noisily. He picked up the T.V remote and flicked through the channels until he found 'Inglorious Basterds' playing half way through.

About over an hour later, Arthur and Alfred were both watching 'Batman Forever' and Matthew was snuggled up on the edge of the other sofa, asleep. His nose was pressed in Francis' jumper, inhaling his scent. Francis was still not back yet; the roads must have been pretty bad for Francis not being back this late. Alfred sniffed and shuffled a little closer to Arthur, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

The phone rang, breaking the silence. Matthew jumped awake and looked around. Arthur picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Alfred F. Jones?"

"Er, no. This is Arthur Kirkland; would you like to speak with Alfred?"

"Yes please, sir."

"Of course, can I ask whose calling?"

"Yes, this is Bellevue Hospital Center."

Arthur's eyes went wide. Alfred nudged him. "What is it?"

Arthur pulled the phone away and held it out to Alfred. "It's the hospital; they want to speak to you."

Alfred looked at the blonde, confused. He took the phone and held it to his ear. Matthew looked at them both, worry in his eyes.

"Hello? Yeah, that's me...what? Wh-wh-when? How did—is he all right...yeah, I can get a lift there...okay...right...thanks...bye."

And he hung up the phone. He stared at it. "That was the hospital." Alfred said, breathlessly. "It's pop, he's been in a car accident."

Matthew gasped and suddenly started to hyperventilate. Arthur hurried over to Matthew and held him close.

"Shh, Matthew. It's going to be okay."

"_Non_!" Matthew cried, sobbing into his dad's chest. Alfred came over and hugged Matthew, tears were also streaming down his face. Arthur held his boys close and rocked them.

"Come on you two. We have to be strong for Francis, as he is for us to survive."

Arthur looked up and stared out at the weather. He hoped to god that Francis was all right even though he didn't like the man, but he needed Francis to be okay for his lover and his son.

* * *

The trio burst into the hospital and hurried over to the desk. A receptionist sat and smiled at them.

"How can I help you?"

"Yes." Said Arthur. "Can you tell us which ward Francis Bonnefoy is in?"

"Ah, yes let me just check the record." She typed quickly on her keyboard as Matthew looked around, anxiously. Alfred was clinging on Arthur's arm as he watched the receptionist. "Ah, yes. It's just on the top floor, turn left at the elevator and it's the ward on the end of the corridor. Just ask the receptionist at the desk if you're unsure."

"Thank you so much. Let's go, lads."

Matthew was already out in front and Alfred was pulling Arthur along with him. Matthew slammed his fist on the lift button and impatiently waited.

A few seconds later, a lift arrived and they all hurried inside. When the lift arrived on the top floor, the three of them ran along the corridor and burst into the ward. Matthew didn't even stop at the reception desk; he walked straight down the corridor looking for Francis. Arthur watched him go and looked back at Alfred who was pale.

"Alfred, you okay?"

Alfred nodded, paused, and then shook his head. Arthur sighed and hugged his lover close.

"It's okay, Alfie. He'll be fine, you'll see."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then you have to be strong for him. We all do, I know that Francis is doing his best to come through. He's got Matthew to love and cherish and you to look after. So, here's the deal, you go in there and put on a brave face and I promised you the doctors will do everything they can to bring him around, deal?"

Alfred nodded. "Deal."

"Well done, lad." Arthur whispered, pressing a kiss to Alfred's forehead. "C'mon, let's go and see how the frog's coping, huh?"

Alfred nodded again and the two followed Matthew who was still looking for Francis. At the end of the corridor, the three halted when they saw Francis. Lying in a private ward. A doctor was writing down some notes and checking the heart monitor. They were all lost for words. The doctor looked up at their arrival and smiled.

"Are you relatives of Mr Bonnefoy?" he asked.

"Uh, only Alfred. We're friends of the family." Arthur explained. Matthew walked forwards, gazing at Francis who was lying unconscious on the bed.

"Ah, I see. We'll just to let you know that he's on morphine, he's made a fast recovery, which is something you don't normally see with car accidents. It's almost as if he wants to be here."

"Yes," said Arthur, looking at his son. "He does."

The doctor looked at Matthew. Alfred spoke up. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, all we know is from witnesses, Mr Bonnefoy was stuck behind a slow wagon, he saw nothing on the other side of the road coming and went to overtake but then a speeding car came out of nowhere and Mr Bonnefoy swerved to avoid it and crashed into two cars. The wet roads didn't help either with the brakes, before Mr Bonnefoy could even stop the car."

"I knew he shouldn't have gone out." Matthew mumbled, speaking for the first time.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, I have what I want here. I'll leave you three alone with Mr Bonnefoy."

And he left the room. Alfred walked around to the other side and Arthur followed him. Francis looked terrible. His hair was lying matted against the pillow. A little damp and the gold strands were flecked with blood. His forehead, cheek and bottom lip – Arthur could see through the oxygen mask - were cut and oozed a little blood. His white shirt was stained with little blood and his skin was pale. His eyes were dark underneath. His left hand had a small morphine tube which was poked into the skin.

Arthur looked at Matthew, who was now stroking Francis' hair.

"Matthew?"

Matthew's shoulders began to twitch and he rested his head the older man's shoulder. His tears fell on the blonde's shirt.

"I knew he should have stayed at home. You promised me you'd be safe."

"Matthew..." Arthur started and suddenly Francis' chest rose with a shuddery breath. Matthew looked up and Arthur watched as Francis' eyes opened slightly. His eyelids flickered and then opened fully.

"Francis?" Matthew asked, sitting up and taking hold of Francis' hand.

The blonde turned his head towards Matthew and a small smile broke out on his face.

"Mathieu?" he breathed.

Matthew reached up and slowly took off the oxygen mask. He smiled and kissed Francis' hand.

"Thank god!" Matthew breathed against his fingers, raining more kisses on it.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Francis. You had a nasty accident." Said Arthur.

Francis turned his head slowly over to his other side. "Arthur, Alfred. You came with Mathieu?"

"We did, pop." Said Alfred. "How ya feeling?"

"A little sore. But I've been sore before, right _mon petit_?"

Matthew blushed as these words. "Francis," he hissed. "They weren't supposed to know that."

"Too right, we didn't." Alfred mumbled, scooting back a little.

Francis chuckled. He looked over at Matthew and smiled sadly. "I did promise you zat I would be safe. I should have been more careful. _Je suis désolé_."

"_Non, mon amour_." Said Matthew, leaning forward to kiss Francis' cut forehead. "It wasn't your fault. I should have chained you up in the house, to make you stay."

"Oooh, now zat I would like."

The two laughed. Arthur sat on the edge of Francis' bed, near Alfred.

"I see you're back to your normal self, Francis."

"Well, why not_, mon ami_? I can't sit around sulking because I've been in 'mortal peril'."

There was a knock on the door and they all turned to see the doctor standing in the door way, smiling.

"Knock, knock. Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy?"

"_Oui_?"

"Dr. Bishop, at your service. I'm glad to see you're awake and making a quick recovery."

"_Merci_. When I am able to get out 'ere?"

"Quite a while yet, I'm afraid. It could be a week depending on how the tests clear up and your energy is built back up."

Francis grimaced and looked back up at the ceiling. "_Mon dieu_, will I ever get out of 'ere!?"

"You will, Francis." Said Matthew. "Just let your body heal."

"He's right, Monsieur Bonnefoy." Said Dr. Bishop. "There's a...er...personal question I must ask you, Monsieur."

"What is it?"

"Are you sexually active?"

"As a rabbit." Arthur mumbled.

"Dad!" Matthew growled, his fist tightening on the sheets.

The doctor chuckled. "I think Monsieur Bonnefoy can answer that for himself."

"_Oui, monsieur_. I am."

"How often do you perform?"

Francis sighed. "Umm, daily."

Alfred groaned and stuffed his iPod's head phones in and began to blast out loud music and burying his head in Arthur's lap.

"How often daily?"

"Depends what mood I'm in. Maybe twice...three times a day."

"You have a lot of time on your hands, monsieur!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Too much time." Matthew muttered to Francis, who chuckled at his lover's words.

"Well, monsieur, depending on how long you stay here for, your sexual activities will have to be put on hold for a week or two."

Francis' face sagged. He seemed as though he would faint. Matthew whimpered a little squeezed Francis' hands. Francis groaned and moved himself to curl into a ball, but winced and thought better of it.

"_Pour quoi_?" Francis whimpered.

Matthew smiled sadly and stroked his lover's hair.

"Arthur, you lucky bastard." Francis grumbled.

Doctor Bishop chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you to go back to your visitors."

"Thank you, Dr. Bishop." Said Matthew as he left the room.

"No trouble at all." The doctor said and he left.

Arthur smirked at Francis, who was pouting. "Good luck with that, Francis."

"Oh, shut up!" Francis snapped.

* * *

The next day, Matthew had hired a taxi to pick him up from school and take him to see Francis. It was at least forty minutes from the hospital and he would make it in time to see Francis again. He told Alfred to let his dad know that he was coming to see the older blonde. Alfred agreed and told him to not be home for two hours as – as he so bluntly put it - he and his dad were going to get some, which made Matthew whimper as he left, as he wasn't 'getting any' from Francis and wouldn't be getting any for another week.

Luckily it wasn't raining heavily unlike the previous night, so it wouldn't be any trouble getting there. The taxi soon arrived at the hospital and Matthew paid the driver and hurried off inside to Francis. He found Francis sitting in the same ward but two people were already inside. He knocked on the door, making them all turn around.

"Mathieu! So glad you came. How was school?"

"Boring, as usual." Matthew said, hurrying over and hugging his lover. Francis leaned in and kissed him.

"Get a room." Said one of them. Francis groaned and slipped an arm around Matthew's waist.

"Ah, yes." Francis said, a bit disgruntled. "You haven't met, my chums here. Zis is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He's German."

"Prussian, actually. Flesh _und_ blood goes right back into ze family tree."

"Yes, Gil, we know and zis is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. He's from Spain."

"Nice to meet you." Said Antonio.

"Same to both of you."

"So, Mattie?" said Gilbert, crossing his arms and leaning back his chair so it swung rather dangerously on its back legs. "How long has Franny been violating ya for?"

"Violating?"

"Oh, Gil is just having you on, _mon cher_. Honestly, I don't understand 'ow Roderich can put up with you!"

"I know he loves me vhen I'm being so awesome!"

Francis scoffed.

"Who's Roderich?" Matthew asked.

"Gil's fiancée." Antonio explained. "Gil fancied him when they met in school. For two months, Gil begged him again and again to go out with him, but Roderich refused."

"He nearly zreatened Gilly wiz a restraining order and asked ze principal to switch lessons and be in a different tutor class. But zen Roderich gave in and ze same process 'appened when Gil asked him to marry him."

"But without the restraining order?"

"_Oui_. But I zink Roderich wanted to use zat zreat again. Now, it'll be...what? Four weeks until ze wedding."

"_Ja_. Ze best day of my life!" Gilbert said. His chair jerked a little and Gilbert propped himself back on all fours and glared at the seat. "Zis chair's dodgy."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Zese two are ze one's zat run ze Eastern Fall pub, you and Alfie will be performing at."

"You're in Alfred's band?" Antonio asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Matthew said, a small pink tinge appearing on his skin.

"Ya any good?" Gilbert asked, suspiciously.

"Gil!" Francis warned, threateningly.

"Hey, ze awesome me vas only asking." Gilbert said, holding his hands up in a general surrender.

Francis glared at his best friend, warningly, holding Matthew close. Matthew reached up and trailed his fingers through his smooth blonde locks, making Francis, smile and rested his head against the younger man's chest.

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing you perform at the pub. You'll be able to meet Roderich and _mi tomate_."

"Who?"

"Lovino Vargas. He's got too much of a temper on him. He's _bruder_, however, is really adorable – a little dense but cute none ze less."

"Feliciano goes out with Gil's brother." Said Francis. "You might see zem at ze pub when you perform wiz Alfred."

"I see."

"Where's Alfred and Arthur?"

"At your house again. The street's still flooded where we live."

"Who's za hell is Arthur?"

"My dad." Said Matthew.

"Alfred's new lover."

"Wha..wait I'm confused." Said Antonio.

"Vhat else is new?" said Gilbert, sarcastically.

Antonio shot him a look. "So, you're going out with his son and your son is going out with his dad."

"_Oui_. Do you have a problem wiz that_, mon ami_?"

"No, Franny. I don't but...it's that kind of...incest."

"It vould be if zey vere married." Gilbert muttered.

"I don't care if it is." Matthew grumbled. "I love Francis...and he—he loves me."

Francis smiled and hummed. "Of course, I do, _mon cher_. Come here."

And Francis pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

Three days later, Francis was home and snuggled up on his sofa with Matthew, who was happy to have him home. Arthur had pleased but slightly disheartened to not get any privacy that he and Alfred had when he was at the hospital.

Alfred, like Matthew, was pleased to see his step-dad back but then became a little disgruntled when he realised that he and Arthur were not going to be alone anymore. Then they soon remembered that Arthur's house was free and the roads were now clear of water.

Francis sighed happily and took hold of Matthew's hand and placed it on his belly. "Could you just rub my stomach for me, please_, mon cher_?"

"_Bien sûr_." Purred Matthew.

Francis hummed as Matthew's hand rubbed soothingly against his belly. "A little lower, Mathieu."

He obliged and moved down a little until he came to his stomach. Francis hummed, liking that his plan was working.

"A little lower." He said, rather breathlessly.

Matthew did and lowered his hand down to his lover's crotch, as he nuzzled into his lover's skin. Francis groaned as Matthew rubbed him, gently. Francis was enjoying himself until...

"F-Francis! No!"

Francis opened his eyes and looked up as the blonde pulled away. "Mon cher...I was enjoying zat."

"Francis, your doctor said no intimacy."

"I don't care what ze doctor said. I'm 'orny and I need to get off. Please, mon cher, I'm begging you!"

"But..."

"Mathieu~."

Matthew sighed. "All right, but just this once, okay?"

"Oh, merci, mon cher." Francis purred.

Matthew rolled his eyes and sunk his hand low into his lover's skinny jeans.

* * *

Arthur was bored. Alfred had gone out, with Matthew, to see his friends about the upcoming performance at the Eastern Fall pub. Something was telling him that he wasn't looking forward to it. Not because he didn't believe in Matthew to perform with his lover, but because he was going to be surrounded by Francis and his friends. Matthew – who had firsthand knowledge of his lover's friends – had told Arthur about the loud-mouth Gilbert and over excited Spaniard and Arthur decided that he might not get along with any of Francis' nutter friends.

Now, Arthur was lying on his bed, watching an American football game. He never understood the rules of this kind of football, he preferred his own version of football – or soccer as it was called here. One day he would invite Alfred over to watch a game with him and have him explain the rules.

Arthur sighed again and reached for his phone. He went to his contacts to get hold of Alfred. After several rings, Alfred answered.

"Hey, babe! What ya doin'?"

"Nothing. Just watching one of your absurd games. I don't understand how you can call this football when it clearly isn't football. It's more like rugby."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry if we're a little different from you Brits." Alfred said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Arthur clicked his tongue in annoyance. "So, where are you and Matthew, now?"

"Well, the guys are still inside. I'm in the bathroom."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth are you in the bathroom?"

"Well, it was only place I could get to talk to ya. Outside is filled with drunks and inside's too noisy."

"All right." Arthur said. "So, you want to sneak off for a quick shag or am I going to act like a pirate and kidnap you?"

There was a pause, as Alfred was considering his options. Either that or he was busying drooling over the thought of them both doing it.

"Can I pick up an outfit on the way down?"

Arthur laughed. "Fine then. But please don't make it a French maid or a nurse's outfit."

Alfred sniggered. "I'll think about it."

Arthur smiled. This night could be a lot more fun~.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Say hello to Chapter 5! I apologize to those of you out there like me that were on tenterhooks about Francis, but he's made a fast recovery! Thank the lord! Like this chapter, two chapters later, things will start to get more serious like a break up, but who will it be and who will get the brunt of it? you'll have to wait in the future~ hehe. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx**

**Translations: **

Bonjour, garcon d'anniversaire – good morning, birthday boy

Bon anniversaire – happy birthday

En Français – in French

Mon cœur – my heart

Je le ferai – I will

Adieu – Goodbye/farewell

Pour qoui - why

Und – and

Ja – yes

Mi tomate – my tomato

Bruder – brother


	6. Show Must Go On

Chapter 6: Show Must Go On

With Francis back to full strength, Matthew felt as though Christmas had come early for him! But every time, Francis wanted to go out for something that involved travelling, Matthew got a little paranoid but Francis told him that he would promise to be safe on the roads. Arthur told Matthew that he would have to stop worrying for Francis, as Francis could take care of himself - only to get a filthy remark from Alfred, earning him a smack on the head. Today, however, Matthew's nerves had not gone down as it was his first performance with the band at Antonio and Gilbert's bar. Even though, Matthew had rehearsed with the band several times (since they finished school) and they all decided of what songs they would perform for the pub, it was nerve racking to think about performing in front of people and there would be other bands there too. He was slightly getting nervous and Francis knew that.

When it came to six o'clock, Matthew was on a little on edge and trying his best not to panic.

"_Mon cher_? Are you feeling okay?" Francis asked, kneeling in front of him at Arthur's house.

Matthew nodded and then shook his head. Francis pouted childishly and took the Canadian's hands in his.

"You'll be fine, _cherie_." Francis purred. "Just focus on me zrough out ze entire performance and zink zat zere is no one else in ze room."

Matthew nodded and wrapped his arms around Francis. There was a knock on the door and Alfred came in.

"Ya ready, Mattie?" he asked.

Matthew nodded stiffly and withdrew from the embrace and the three of them went downstairs where Arthur was waiting. They hopped into the car and drove down to the Eastern Fall Pub.

The pub was slightly packed and there were a few people already drunk. A muscular blonde man came charging over and threw one of the drunkards out as people jeered at him. Matthew hid on the other side of Francis. Arthur came on the other side of him as they walked to the bar.

"Franny!" Gilbert called as came from behind the bar. "Mattie, Alfred. So glad, ya could make it."

"_Merci_, Gil but I do wish you wouldn't call me zat name."

"Don't stupid, Franny."

Francis grimaced and sat down at one of the bar stools. "Gilbert, I'd like you to meet _mon petit_ Mathieu's papa and Alfred's lover, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur, zis is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"A pleasure." Arthur said.

"Vell, as many of past lovers und my Roddy have often told me, yes I am."

"_Amigo_, your hand doesn't count as being a past lover." Antonio said, carrying a box from the bar and placing it by the fridge.

Gilbert scowled at his friend. "My hand is awesome lover _und_ you know it!"

"So, you proudly say." Francis said, hugging Matthew close to him.

Gilbert stuck out his tongue. A man with dark hair and a curl that stuck out like Alfred's, came out from where Gilbert had appeared from.

"Ah, Roddy! _Mein liebling_!"

"Don't give me zat mush, Gilbert." The man snapped as he pushed the albino away. "I'm not za mood, Gilbert. Now, stop it!"

"Awww, but Roddy..."

"Stop vhining _und_ zese damn customers. Ozer vise, ve're gonna be out of here faster zan you can say svizzle-stick'."

"Svizzle-stick?" the Prussian tried, with a simple shrug.

No reaction to Roderich, however. He just glared at the Prussian, not at all amused. He then slunk off in to the back as a chirpy young boy came bounding over to them, with a tray full of empty glasses.

"Another round of drinks for that table over there, Antonio." He said.

"Coming right up, how's Ludwig doing?" Antonio asked, as he took the glasses and poured the new drinks.

"Well, he's thrown a couple of people out for eyeing and groping me." He saw Francis and beamed. "Big Brother Francis!" he squealed and hugged the Frenchman. Matthew blinked at the young man.

"Ah, Feli, it's good to see you again. Still as cute as ever." The older blonde cooed.

Feli laughed. "Don't let Luddy hear you say that."

"Oh, nonsense, Feli 'e wouldn't deny zat you are. What was ze name of zat ozer guy you were dating? Gil, what was 'is name? You know, your cousin 'e was dating for two years until he met Ludwig."

"Oh, you mean Zach? Yeah, our cousin vas a hit viz you, Feli but he's not as good as _mein bruder_."

Feli blushed. Francis chuckled "Feli, I'd like you meet Mathieu, 'is papa and you remember my son, Alfred."

Feli smiled at them. "Nice to see you again, Alfred. Are you two brothers? You look so much alike."

"I'm afraid not, Feli, Mattie's one of my friends. You guys haven't seen Matthias and Kiku come by?"

"Not yet, Al. They might be running a little late as an accident had occurred several blocks down."

"Oh, great, it's going to take us ages to get out of 'ere." Francis groaned.

Feli giggled and turned to Gilbert who was still sulking. "Hey, Gil, have you everyone about the news?"

"What news?" Francis asked.

"Vell, ve got a phone call from ze hotel vhich ve vere having ze reception in. Ve've had to postpone our vedding day for five fucking veeks because apparently ze room ve're using is being refurbished. _Und_ it could take some time, zey said. Ve've made some calls to change dates _und_ contacted ze church, ze vicar vasn't happy but he understood ze situation."

"So, you'll be waiting longer to get married now?" Matthew asked.

"_Ja_," Gilbert said miserably. "Roderich vas a little pissed for ze vedding to be pushed back."

"Oh, zat why..." Francis trailed off, pointing to the door to the back room.

"_Ja_!" Gilbert shot, shooting an evil eye at the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mathias and Kiku came in and hurried to the bar.

"Sorry, guys." Mathias panted. "We've had a bit of trouble getting here because of the accident out there."

"Its fine, Mathias, as long as you're here, dude." Alfred said. "Shall we get started then?"

"_Ja_, I'll just get zese drinks done und zen we can get you guys sorted for tonight!" Gilbert said, pouring Francis a red wine and Arthur a lager. As Feli skipped off to serve his costumers and Gilbert came from behind the bar and led the boys over to the staging area. Matthew slowly walked over. He glanced round at the tables of people in the bar, some were interested in what was going on and others were too busy drinking and shouting loudly. His nerves were starting to get the better of him and Francis could see that. He could hear footsteps approaching him and a pair of arms wrap round his waist.

"Mathieu, are you all right?" Francis said, whispering in his ear.

Matthew shook his head. "I feel sick." He groaned.

"Mathieu, cheri. It's going to be okay. You'll fly zrough it!" Francis spun him round to make him look at the tall Frenchman. "Listen to me, cher, when you walk onto zat stage. You find a spot on ze back wall or focus on me and sing. Imagine zat everyone in zis room is not 'ere and only I am. Imagine zose times you've sang to me when we were alone togezer. _D'accord_?"

Matthew sighed. "_D'accord_! But if I faint—"

"I'll be over to catch you, _mon amour_."

"Oi, Frankie! Get your grubby hands off, Mattie and let him sing."

Francis glared at his friend for the new nickname he had received. He then kissed Matthew on the cheek and left to sit with Arthur. Matthew slowly got up on the stage and took a few deep breaths. Gilbert stood in front of the mic and tapped it a few times.

"Is zis zing on?" he asked. Antonio gave him the thumbs up, answering his question. "Ah, _Gute_! Now, people's listen up, I'd everyone in zis pub here tonight to give it up for ze 'International Bandits'!"

There was a ring of cheers and applause as Giblert leaped off the stage, leaving Matthew at the mic. Alfred tapped his and spoke. "Hey, everybody, okay, it's great to here at the Eastern Fall pub." Gilbert whooped. "Thanks, Gil. Now, we're going to sing to a vamped up version of Nicki Minaj's '_Starships'_, with our newest member, Matthew Williams on vocals. Take it away, guys."

The music started, slowly like a ballad. Mathias drummed softly and slowly. Matthew looked at Alfred who nodded as they key note came in.

_Let's go~ to beach, each~_

_Let's~ give it away _

_They say~_

_What they gonna say~_

_Have a drink~ clink _

_Found the bud light_

_Bad motherfuckers like me_

_Is hard~ to come by _

Then music slowly started gradually getting faster. Matthew looked towards Francis as he sang. The blonde Frenchman looked to be entranced by his lover's singing. His dad looked proud and Matthew could see Feli swaying against the huge blonde man, whom he figured to be Ludwig. Suddenly, Mathias drummed a little rhythm loudly and Alfred and Kiku joined in, with Matthew as the rhythm started up to the original beat.

_I'm on the floor, floor _

_I love to dance_

_So give me more, more _

'_Til I can't stand _

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance _

_If you want more, more _

_Then here I am! _

Matthew smiled, feeling somewhat alive as they sang the chorus the whole pub suddenly getting livened up and clapping, our tapping the feet along to the beat or even singing along. Matthew smiled at Francis, who raised his wine glass to him and blew a kiss.

* * *

After singing '_Golden'_, _Starships'_, '_American_ _Idiot'_ and '_Living on a Prayer'_, 'International Bandits finished the night with a huge cheer and applause from the spectators. They all took their bows and soon packed away their equipments. Matthew hurried off the stage and ran to Francis.

"_Mon cher, bein fait_! I'm so proud of you." Francis said, hugging his lover and nuzzling his neck, making him giggle. He pulled away and cupped his cheeks. "So, 'ow do you feel?"

"I loved it, but I'm a little relieved that it's over."

"It's all right, Matthew-san." Kiku said, walking over. "When you've had as many shows as we've had you'll get used to it."

Matthew smiled at the Japanese boy and hugged Francis again and walked over with Alfred and Matthias.

"Well done on your first performance, Matthew." Arthur said, hugging his son.

"Thanks, dad." Matthew said, drawing back and taking a beer from Gilbert.

"You'll need after zat. It'll settle your nerves now." Gilbert said. "So, how else vould like a drink _und_ ve'll celebrate International Bandits first performance here und Matthew's first _ever_ performance!"

And there was a series of 'ayes' from the bar and Gilbert and Antonio began pouring drinks.

* * *

The next day, Matthew woke up and thanked god that school had ended for him and Alfred. Now, he could spend time with Francis and maybe find a job to help Francis look after the house and keep it. He was now lying next to a sleepy Francis, who was lying naked next to him. Matthew smiled, as he suddenly recalled last night. Matthew had watched on his third beer as Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Arthur and Matthias decided to go on a drinking match and nearly drunk themselves under the table with some strong Russian vodka. Gilbert and Roderich soon carried a drunken Gilbert to the back room to sober up, along with Feliciano and Lovino taking Antonio up to their apartment that was just round the corner. Kiku, Alfred and Matthew dragged Matthias, Francis and Arthur back home, drunk as skunks. It didn't help when Francis kept groping the Canadian and had nearly dragged him off to an empty alleyway until Arthur whacked him on the head and nearly started a fight until Kiku and Alfred dragged him off. Matthias had gone back to his car to sleep the alcohol off. Arthur was now sleeping in Alfred' s bed and Matthew's in Francis and both boys stayed up nearly half the night in case their lover's decided to throw up in the middle of the night.

Matthew snuggled up to his lover inhaling his usual French cologne. Francis mumbled something in French and twitched his nose. Matthew had to suppress a giggle and hugged the older man close to him. He could hear Francis' soft breathing and his dad's loud snores from the next room. His fingers circled a pattern across the Frenchman's back, making the older man shift in his sleep and murmur perverted things in his native tongue. Matthew's tongue flitted out and lapped at Francis' nipple. Francis moaned in his sleep. Matthew smiled cheekily and moved onto the other one.

* * *

Gilbert grunted in his sleep as he felt a soft kick in his side and rolled over to get away. Another soft kick hit him in the rear and growled in frustration. The hangover kicked in and he groaned as he woke up and sat up, holding his head in his hands.

"You really know how to mix your drinks don't you Gilbert Beilschmidt?" said a voice.

Gilbert looked up and his eyes widened as he looked up in to the face of man standing before him. a man with long silvery hair, slightly longer than Francis', with piercing sky blue eyes that made anyone a walking mess and a kind smile on his face. He wore a white clean cut shirt with two buttons undone and a pair of black jeans with a pair of blackened boots.

"Fritzy!" Gilbert said, and then wincing and the hangover kicked him in a sensitive part of his mind.

The man chuckled and knelt beside him. "It's lovely to see you again, Gilbert."

"Same here." Gilbert murmured. "How vas Potsdam?"

"Beautiful for zis time of ze year, as alvays paid by respects to ze greatest ruler in history und saw his famous musical. It pulls at ze heartstrings."

"_Ja_? Zat's great. Ow, zis damn hangover."

The man chuckled again and stroked Gilbert's hair. "Und how's ze pub been wiz out me?"

"It's been okay, business sort of vent downhill but it should go back up seen as you're back. I've missed you, Frederick."

"You've never called me by my first name, alvays by my nickname." Frederick said.

"I do, in zese situations, anyvays. I've missed my best friend."

Frederick smiled and hugged Gilbert. "I've missed you too, old friend. Oh, by ze vay, vhen are you und Roderich going to be married?"

Gilbert groaned and drew back. "Vell, ve vere supposed to be marrying in zree weeks _but_ ve've had to push ze deadline back by five weeks. So, Roderich is taking his anger out on me und ze pub. So, I recommend you stay on his good side or else."

Frederick laughed. "I'll be sure do zat."

"_Gute_, so vhen did you get back?"

"Two days ago, I decided to come back here until I was refreshed from travelling. Now, I'm here."

"Zank god! Maybe you'll liven ze place up. Oh, by ze vay, you remember Franny, right?"

"Franny? You mean Francis Bonnefoy, vhat about him?"

"Ja, vell he's got a byfriend now, a friend of Alfred's from school und Alfred is dating his vati."

"He is? Vow, vhat a relationship!"

"I know, right?"

Frederick murmured in agreement and then shrugged. "Vell, it's up to zem vhat zey vant to do. You do remember zat time zat ve vere in Tokyo und got absolutely hammered zat ve ended up in bed togezer und zat vas before you met Roderich."

"Hey! Zat vas years ago! Zat vas a one night stand und you vere married!"

Frederick rolled his eyes. "Yes und ve both decided to stay friends aftervards, didn't ve?

"Kesesese~. Ve sure did. Did you not meet anyone vhen you vere in Potsdam?"

"Nein, I haven't been interested since ze divorce. I'm in my late forties now und zere just is no point."

"You should. I'm ze same age as Franny und me und Roderich are getting married."

"Gilbert, please. If I vant to marry, I vill marry, in ze mean time, I vill ze single life once again until I find someone."

Gilbert laughed again and winced as the pain kicked him again. Frederick laughed at his friend's idiocy.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 6 of 'Don't Talk to Stranger's. Right, I'm going to apologize so much right now...**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Okay, that's enough lol! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in months. I've had so much go on this year and I've had a new fanfiction uploaded on my profile if you haven't read anything else of mine. I'm really glad to get back to writing this story again because it is one of my faves. Since I suddenly started getting back to writing this, there have been a few changes such as my pairings and also future plotlines for this story. So, the drama will be starting in the next chapter. **

**Anways, back to the story, meet Frederick or Fritz, otherwise known as the AU of Prussia's beloved boss, Frederick the Great. I decided to include him in this series because I love the PrussiaxFritz pairing so much! It's unbelievable! Even though Franada is my first OTP, PrussiaxFritz comes as a close second, hehe! I am going to be putting this pairing in the story, you'll have to find out in future chapters, even thought I did hint it, but that was the past of them two in this story. **

**Also, Frederick mentioned about a musical about Frederick. That is true as I've seen posters and screen shots of the musical, I've seen the trailer and a few clips on YouTube and it looks fantastic, it's also in German and sometimes I wish I was very fluent in German so I knew what they were singing/saying about. They decided to bring the musical out last year as it was Fritz's 300****th**** birthday last year. If you're interested look up the musical on YouTube. **

**I don't own Hetalia, Hima papa does and I don't own 'Starships', Nicki Minaj does. **

**Anways, I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter and (I hope) you won't have long to wait for the next one I promise you! :)**

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxxx**

**Translations: **

Cherie – darling

Mein liebling – my darling

Ja – yes

Gute – good

Bein fait – well done/bravo


	7. Whoops!

Chapter 7: Whoops!

Two days after, the performance, Francis had gotten a call from Gilbert to come down for drinks later. Francis agreed and promised to bring Matthew, Alfred and Arthur down, as soon as the boys came back from a little gig at Soho's Joint. Gilbert had also told him that he had a surprise in store. Francis had been a little curious about this and his mind became fixated on what Gilbert had in store of all of them.

Around about six, Francis woke up to a pair of soft lips caressing his forehead and a smell of maple syrup. Matthew! Francis slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful sight of the young man.

"'Ello, _mon amour_."

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty, did you wait long?"

"_Non_, I got a call from Gilbert. 'E wants us to 'ead down to ze Eastern Fall for drinks and 'e says 'e 'as a surprise."

"Who has a surprise?" Alfred said, from the door away.

"Gilbert. Don't ask me what, 'e didn't say." Francis sat up and kissed Matthew on the lips. "Well, shall we 'ave some lunch before 'eading out?"

"I think that's a great idea~." Matthew said, kissing Francis.

"Excellent! I'll cook zis time!" Francis said, shooting a warning look at Arthur, who glared at him.

"My cooking is fine, I'll have you know!" he snarled.

"Of course it is, _mon ami_, unless it's a ready meal...even zen you still burn it."

"Why you little—"

"Dad, no!" Matthew said, as his dad started forwards until Alfred grabbed him. Matthew looked round at Francis. "Francis, please don't rile my dad up."

"_Pardonnez-moi, cher_." Francis said, winking at Matthew, who blushed.

"G-good. Now, come on. We'll all cook."

Francis gave off an 'are you sure look' and soon sat up and walked with Matthew to the kitchens.

* * *

Later on that night, Matthew and Alfred walked along streets of New York with their older boyfriends, carrying their guitar cases as Gilbert had phoned saying that the band they had had cancelled and asked if they could fill in. Kiku was on holiday and Matthias had gone off to see a boyfriend. So, neither could make it! So, Alfred and Matthew would fill in as a duet. Luckily they had learned a hand of songs together on their guitars so the night wouldn't be a disaster. As they reached the Eastern Fall pub, the bouncer/security guard, Ludwig, was standing with his back to them. A pair of arms was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ludwig?" Alfred called.

Ludwig spun around and the four men saw Feliciano in front of the bouncer, looking quite surprised. Francis chuckled.

"So, is zis 'ow you spend your lunch break, Feli?"

"It's my night off and I decided to come for drinks. Gil invited me."

Alfred sniggered. They walked inside and found Gilbert behind the bar, talking anaemically with a man with long silvery hair.

"Frederick!" Francis cried.

The man named Frederick looked over towards them and smiled.

"_Bonjour_, Francis. _Ça va_?"

"_Ça va bein, et tu_?"

"_Bein, merci_!"

"Umm, guys?" Alfred said. "English, please."

Frederick smiled. "Hello, Alfred, I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Same here how was your holiday?"

"Fantastic, came home a few days ago."

"Mattie, Arthur," said Gilbert. "Zis is Frederick a very old friend of mine. He's vorked here for a very long time."

"Nice to meet you, Frederick." Arthur said, holding out his hand.

"Und you, Arthur." Frederick said, shaking Arthur's hand. "Und zis must your son, Matthew, ze one who is dating Francis?" And he looked at Gilbert said. "Am I, right?

Gilbert nodded.

"_Oui, mon ami_, zis is my beloved, Matthew, such a sweetheart, unlike his papa."

"Watch it, frog!" Arthur growled.

"Artie cut it out, will ya?" Alfred sighed. Arthur looked taken aback by the American's words. Alfred was little too. It was often Matthew that said.

"Vell, it's nice to meet both of you." Frederick said with a kind smile.

Roderich came through from the back dress in a dark purple trench coat. "Gilbert, I'm off to see Elizabeta, she's going through a touch time viz her _mutti_ passing away."

"Aww not her, Roddy."

"Gilbert, she is my friend. As Frederick, Antonio und Francis are yours. You vould do ze same." Roderich smiled, warmly and kissed Gilbert on the nose. "I'll see you later on, tonight."

Gilbert smiled and watched as Roderich walked out of the pub. "You better go to ze back, Frederick und help Antonio sort ze storage."

"Sure thing, Gilbert." And with that the older man left.

Gilbert watched him go with a smile. There was sudden burst of drunken laughter from over in the pub and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"If zey carry like zat, zen Luddy vill have no choice zen but to drag zem out. Ze state of zem is unbelievable. See her zere," Gilbert said, pointing over to a girl with short red hair and was laughing hysterically. Her laugh was a high pitched cackle a witch's but was more nasal and she was clearing pissed. "She's come in here every single night, orders several vodka shots had zree bottle of blue wicked und zen a beer aftervards."

"Should you allow zat kind of zing?"

"Vell, her friends usually drag her out und end up apologizing by ze end of ze night. Zey call a cab und two of her friends take her home und she has until ze time she gets home to ze time she gets here to sober up. I've given several warnings." Gilbert straightened up. "Und zis is ze last!"

They watched as Gilbert walked from behind the bar and towards the drunken group.

"Francis?" Matthew whispered. "How do Gilbert and Frederick know each other?"

"Oh, from many years ago, Frederick was our music teacher, ze youngest zere." Francis explained, quietly. "'E and Gilbert were sometimes in separable. One time I remember, zey went to...Tokyo for a week and one drunken night, zey ended up in bed togezer and after zat zey become lovers but zen...Gilbert found out zat Frederick was...erm, married."

"But I thought that Gilbert was in love with Roderich? You said so."

"_Oui_, but what I didn't tell you was zat Roderich had arrived at our school in our second to last year, so Gilbert was as free as bird."

"So, how did Gilbert take the news?"

"Very...badly. Gilbert was 'eartbroken, 'e wouldn't come to school for several days. We asked Frederick what 'ad 'appened but 'e wouldn't say. Until Gilbert finally came through and told us and ended it with Frederick, on friendly terms zough, but last year, Frederick divorced his wife and soon came to work for Gilbert. Zey're still friends of course."

"You sure?"

"_Oui_, I'm sure, why, _amour_?"

"That look that Gilbert gave him before. It didn't seem as though Gilbert's feelings have all gone."

"_Oui, cher_. But Gilbert's already in love and Frederick missed 'is chance, unfortunately." Francis said, holding his lover close to him.

"So, how long were they lovers for?"

"Ooooh, about a month or so, 'e often took Frederick out wiz us to bars and to ze lakes we often stayed on ze weekends and during ze schools. But when Gilbert had found out about Frederick...he went into zis kind of depression state. Ludwig was more worried zan all of us. But when Roderich came into ze spotlight, it was he was reborn."

"Who vas reborn?"

Francis looked up to see Gilbert, who looked quite dishevelled and was now walking back to the bar.

"Nozing, we were just talking about Doctor Who rerun, who ze episode where Matt Smith arrives as ze eleventh Doctor. I remember Toni crying at zat episode."

"I heard that" Toni shouted from the other room. "And David Tennant was great as The Doctor, thank you very much!"

Francis rolled his eyes and took a sip from his wine.

* * *

_Four days later..._

Matthew had forgotten his guitar. International Bandits had been asked by Roderich to come back to the bar, as the regulars loved their music. They had agreed and with news of their talent had spread through most of New York. International Bandits had become quite a hit. Francis and Matthew's dad had become proud of them and often gave them lifts when they weren't working. A few days ago, Francis had applied at a French restaurant and had been approved with great enthusiasm. Arthur had found a job at a big library and was enjoying it.

Matthew hopped off the bus and walked down the sidewalk to towards the closing pub. He had at least twenty minutes before the pub closed. So, Matthew quickened his pace up at little. Matthew entered the bar to find it empty. He would have thought that Gilbert or even Frederick would have been round to keep an eye out for any thief to come through the door. But there was no one around. He walked further into the room and found his guitar, still tucked into its guitar case. He smiled and grabbed his case, when he heard a thud.

"G-Gil." He called out but there was no reply. The bar owner must have been shifting boxes and maybe dropped one, but wouldn't have Frederick helped him out? Unless Frederick was somewhere else in the bar, so Matthew decided it was best to go and see if everything was okay. He lifted the bar door up and walked into the back. The whole back was full of boxes of snacks and wine, whiskey, brandy, scotch bottles. Matthew looked round and then saw two shadows, moving around. He slowly walked down to find the shadows disappearing and then he could hear moans.

But they weren't moans of agony from working too much. It was sounds of moans that Matthew had often made when he and Francis were being intimate. No, he couldn't be...Gilbert wouldn't cheat on Roderich? They were going to be married soon. He wasn't capable of cheating. But the groans and moans coming from the further down the back room were making his theory wrong. Matthew then slowly walked his heart racing and hoping to any deity up there to make his accusations incorrect. As he got closer, he could hear pants and breathless moans. The Canadian peered around the corner and what he saw made his heart stop and his theory right.

Gilbert was straddling Frederick; his pale hands were twisted into his silvery locks and were rutting his hips against the older man's. Frederick was fiercely kissing his neck making Gilbert moan harder. Their shirts were gone and their pants were halfway down their ankles. It made Matthew want to scream out in horror. Gilbert buried his face into Frederick's neck, muffling a moan as the thrusts came quicker.

"Vhy...vhy did I let you go, Fritzy?" Gilbert moaned.

"I don't know." Frederick panted. "I should divorced my wife...ah, all zose..._mein gott_, ah, years ago. _Schatzi_!"

Matthew couldn't believe it. He turned and hurried quietly out of the room. He hurried out from behind the bar and to the front door. He hurried to the bus stop and waited for the next bus to arrive. He had to get home; he had to get that damned image out of his head. He couldn't say to anyone. Not even Francis or Roderich.

Roderich!

This wasn't possible. Why would Gilbert cheat on his fiancé with someone who was completely older than him? Why? Why, why, why, why? The one question that circled in Matthew's head over and over again but no possible solutions came to mind. Shock hit him bad and goodness how Roderich would feel if he found out. It seemed as though Gilbert and Frederick still had feelings for each other, after all those years ago. Did Roderich know about the relationship all those years ago? Had Gilbert told his fiancé what had happened? How they had gotten drunk in Tokyo and ended up having drunk sex which then turned into a love affair that soon left Gilbert heartbroken?

When the bus arrived, Matthew hurried on, showing his ticket to the driver and quickly hopped into a seat. It was quiet on the bus with only four or five passengers. He set down his guitar on the seat beside him and felt his phone vibrate. He reached in with shaken hands and pressed the button to see Francis' name written across the screen. He opened the message and read:

_Hurry home, mon amour. I might have to start without you ;) _

The second sentence made Matthew's stomach knot horribly. He hoped to god that Francis would cheat on him. He didn't think he could cope with the horrid action if Francis did such a thing. But why would anyone have the nerve to cheat on anyone who meant so much to them? What was the point of being with them if you found another? Frederick had cheated on his wife with a student; he hadn't even told Gilbert either about his marriage? Roderich was going to feel the exact same way that Gilbert had felt years ago.

Matthew pressed a button on his phone to reply and typed: _On the bus now. Got my guitar case. Also..._

Should he tell Francis, about how one of his best friends was cheating on him? No, he couldn't do that! Could he? No, because then he would tell Roderich and then they would fall out all because of Matthew tattle tailing and he would take the brunt of it. He didn't want that for Francis and Gilbert. But it wasn't right to keep a secret for so long. A relationship was built on trust, honesty and love. Gilbert wasn't doing that. He was lying to everyone. Roderich the most and he was most likely to leave the Austrian for Frederick and then they would run away together. Francis and Antonio would never see their friend again.

He cancelled the last word out and wrote: _See you later, mon coeur. Keep the bed until I get back. _He then sent the text and looked out into the darkness. Trying to rid his mind of what had happened before.

* * *

When Matthew got home, it was completely dark, except for a light that was coming from upstairs. He placed his guitar case by the stair case and hurried up the stairs, taking off his shoes and placing them by the door. He opened the door and saw Francis lying naked on the bed, a coy smile on his face.

"_Bonjour, mon amour_." He purred.

"F-Francis..."

Francis' smile dropped. He sat up and stared at his lover. "Mathieu, is every zing okay?"

Matthew nodded and he leaped onto his lover, kissing him in all the places that made his lover whimper his name. "Everything is fine, _cheri_." Matthew panted.

"If—if you're sure, _mon amour_. Oh, _mon dieu_!"

The house was soon filled with cries of pleasure of the two lovers that lasted all night along.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yeah, I know I said you would find in future chapters about Gilbert and Fritz but I got a little carried away and I decided "what the hell" and wrote the damn plotline anyways. This chapter was wrote a lot quicker than what I imagined to be honest I couldn't believe it! Anyways, I fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this. **

**Reviews are love :)**

**M.S.P. **

**Translations: **

Ça va – Are you all right

Ça va bein – I'm good

Et tu – and you

Mutti – mother/mum/mom


	8. Weddings and Fall Outs

Chapter 8: Weddings and Fall Outs

The secret Matthew kept from everyone stayed a secret for a few weeks. It made Matthew slightly nervous to be round the two. He had never kept such a secret before, other than the secret that he had fallen for Francis before the whole affair started at Soho's Joint. Whenever Francis mentioned that they would be heading to the Eastern Fall or Soho's Joint or their house or Antonio's or Gilbert's, Matthew would get a little edgy and tried not to focus his attention much on the secret lovers. He still hadn't told anybody, particularly Francis and Roderich, he was just too terrified to say anything. But he knew that somehow the secret would slip out but he wasn't sure how though.

One night he was lying in bed with Francis and was reading a book with Francis, who was now stripping out his clothes until he was wearing nothing.

"Mathieu, what's wrong?" Francis asked, as he knelt by his lover.

Matthew looked up at the blonde and blinked. "Sorry?"

"I asked, what's wrong? You're so quiet. Even more quiet zan usual. Are you ill?"

"No, I'm not ill. I'm fine. It's just..." he paused. How was he going to put this so that he would spill Gilbert and Frederick's secret?

"Just what_, mon amour_?" Francis asked, lying next to the Canadian boy and nuzzled his neck.

"Well I've been feeling pretty down lately. I don't whether it's to do with the heat or what, but it's something."

Francis awed at the young boy and kissed his neck. "I understand, _mon amour_. Ze weazer often makes anyone feel down. During ze summer 'olidays, Gilbert would one minute be up and ready to party and ze next minute, 'e would be stripping down and complaining about ze 'eat."

Matthew winced at the mention of Gilbert and suddenly the image of Gilbert, taking off his shirt and then sliding his arms around Frederick's shoulders, appeared in his mind. The Gilbert in his mind leaned in towards the older man's ear and whispered _'fuck me, Fritzy'_. Frederick smiled and kissing his lover deeply. Matthew mentally shook the image from his head and focused his attention back on the Frenchman in front of him. Francis smiled at him and kissed his neck lovingly. Matthew whimpered and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Francis..._baise moi, s'il vous plait_."

"Hmmm, but of course, _mon cheri_."

Francis's kisses soon turned into nibbles, making the Canadian moan his lover's name. Matthew slid his hands down to the Frenchman's rear and cupped his cheeks. Francis growled in the back of his throat. Francis reached down between them and cupped Matthew's semi-hard erection. Matthew gasped and bucked his hips against the older man's hand to make him move. Francis grinned against his skin and moved his hand up and down. Matthew panted as his lover's talented fingers worked their magic on him. Matthew felt as though he was in heaven, he always did when he was in this situation with Francis. Matthew bucked his hips and mewled Francis' name, burying his face into the area where the shoulder and neck met.

"F-Francis...I'm so c-close...ah~."

"_C'est vrai, mon cheri_. Let it all out." he purred.

Matthew moaned and then cried out Francis' name. Francis smiled and brought his hand up to lick at Matthew's cum. Matthew was left breathless. Francis smiled and lovingly kissed Matthew's neck as the young teen began to recover his breath.

"Francis?"

"_Oui, cherie_." Francis cooed.

"I have to tell you something."

"And what is zat, _mon amour_?" Francis asked as he began to lick at the pulse on Matthew's neck.

Matthew groaned and squirmed against his lover. "I...I...well, you see...Ah, oh, _foutre,_ Francis...Gilbert—"

"What about 'im, _mon cher_?"

"Gilbert's...cheating with Frederick."

Francis paused in mid lick and looked up at the blushing Canadian who was trying to catch his breath. "What did you say, Mathieu?"

Matthew looked at him, blinking. "_Q-quoi_?"

"What did you say about Gilbert and Frederick?"

Matthew froze. _Merde_, he let slip about Gilbert's affair. Francis sat up and loomed over Matthew.

"_Mon amour_, did you just...did you say...are Gilbert and Frederick 'aving an affair?" Francis questioned.

Matthew paused for a second and then nodded slowly. Francis stared wide eyed at Matthew and looked away.

"_Non_, zat can't be true. Gilbert would never..."

"I'm sorry, Francis, but it's true. I saw it with my own eyes—

"_Quoi_, you saw it?! When ze 'ell did you find out?"

"Only a few weeks ago." Matthew said, timidly.

"A few weeks ago?! Matthew, 'ow could you keep this from me for so long?" Francis screeched.

"I—I...I didn't want to say anything...cause I was afraid to ruin your friendship with Gilbert."

"Ruin our friendship!?" Francis yelled. "It would 'ave mattered, _cher_, you still kept zis secret from me! And 'ow is Roderich going to feel when 'e finds out, eh? Did you not even zink about 'is lover and tell him whenever you've 'ad ze chance?"

"I know, Francis! It's been eating me up for weeks knowing this! You don't think I've been sitting in the dark or in a room alone, just wanting to blurt this out of my mouth!" he yelled. "I wanted to tell you, I really did, but something held me back. I...I didn't know what to do!"

Francis froze. He stared at Matthew. Matthew turned over in the bed and sobbed into the pillow. He couldn't believe he had shouted at his lover because of something that he had stuck his nose into. He wanted to hit himself, thrash out at someone. But not Francis, he didn't want to lose him. He suddenly felt a weight beside him and a wave of French cologne as Francis hugged him to his chest.

"_Je suis desole, mon cher_. I didn't mean to yell. It's just...Oh, I don't know what to zink. It's just such a big shock."

"Now you know h-how I felt when I found out." he sobbed.

"I know, _cheri_. I'm sorry, Mathieu. I didn't know."

Matthew sniffled and let Francis wipe away the tears from his eyes with his lips. Once he had calmed down, Matthew turned round to face the older man. "So what are we going to do?"

"_Je ne sais pas, cheri_. But we'll 'ave to tell Roderich at some point in time. Ozer wise, it's just going to be even worse zan what we can imagine. I never zought Gilbert could act like zis. I zough 'e loved Roderich."

"Me too." Matthew hiccupped.

"Well, I suppose zeir love didn't last long enough."

"Do—do you think that Frederick and Gilbert love each other?"

"Well, it depends on 'ow long zey've started zis? But I don't know and I mean I...fell in love wiz you pretty quickly zan what ozer people would. But I'm not sure wiz Gilbert."

"Well, we did say that Frederick and Gilbert often showed signs of affection to each other."

"_Oui, mon_ amour, but zat was before we found out about zem." Francis said.

Matthew turned round and snuggled into the older man. "Well, when do you think we should tell Roderich?"

"I'm not sure, _mon amour_." Francis said in Matthew's hair. "But we'll have to before ze wedding comes round before it's too late."

Matthew sighed. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

The weeks passed and finally the day of the wedding came about. Francis and Matthew still hadn't told Roderich or anybody else about Gilbert cheating on him. they had never found a chance as Gilbert was all acting lovey dovey to him and then Roderich would go out and visit his friend, Elizabeta, who needed help getting back into her old life.

The wedding was in a small field by a farm that Antonio lived on with his family. A big marquee was set in the big field and rows up rows of seats covered in golden material lay over the chairs and Frederick sat by the piano, waiting to play the wedding march. The glances that Gilbert and Frederick shared were secretly noticed by Francis, as he fixed his shirt cuffs. They were giving each other worried glances and look of sorrow. Gilbert looked as though he was going to burst into tears. They were both heartbroken.

Francis looked away to see Antonio, walking up with Lovino, clutching his arm and sat him down with Matthew, Alfred and Arthur. Francis winked at Matthew, who looked so adorable in his little suit. Matthew smiled and blushed a little. Even though they had been dating for a few months, everything Francis did to his little Matthew still made him blush or shy away like he did before and when they started dating. Francis checked his watch, only five minutes until Roderich arrived at the marquee and soon would be marrying Gilbert...

Francis couldn't but wonder if Frederick was going to stop the wedding and they would run off into the sunset and never been seen again with Roderich, sobbing by the altar! No, he couldn't think like that. Hopefully nothing happened and Gilbert nor Frederick (or he or Matthew) would say anything about the affair and ruin the whole thing. Suddenly, Frederick made movement and began to play the infamous wedding song. Everyone rose from their seats and Francis and Antonio glimpsed the figure of Roderich walking down the aisle with his best friend, Elizabeta, who was wearing a light pink dress with a summery flower hat over her long brown hair. Smiles were planted on their faces...though there was something off about Roderich's smile. When they reached the altar, Frederick stopped playing, but didn't turn round to watch the ceremony. It looked as though he was going to fall apart at any moment.

"Dearly beloved," called the registrar. "We are gathered here to all witness of the marriage of this couple, Roderich Edelstein and Gilbert Beilschmidt. If there are any person's here present that think these two shouldn't be marriage in this place of choice, speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was silence no one spoke then.

"I do."

Everyone gasped. Francis' eyes widened. The 'I do' hadn't come from Gilbert or Frederick nor from Matthew...it had come from Roderich! Gilbert turned to look the Austrian, with a shocked face.

"You vhat?"

Roderich sighed and looked at Gilbert; his eyes were sparkling with tears behind his glasses. "I'm sorry, Gilbert but I can't go zrough viz zis vedding."

Francis glanced back at Matthew, who glanced back at him, with a worried look on his face.

"I...I've been seeing Elizabeta behind your back." There was a collection of gasps at this. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. I guess zat zis marriage und my sexuality have been a lie for quite some time."

"I guess it has, but for me it's just been on ze marriage side."

Roderich looked at the groom, confused. "Vhat?"

"I've been seeing Frederick behind your back too. I guess you veren't ze only who has been lying."

"I...I guess not." Roderich said with a sad smile. "Vell, I guess zis vedding is off."

"I guess so." Gilbert said with a sigh. He held out a hand. "Good luck in your relationship viz Elizabeta."

"Und you viz Frederick, I alvays knew you still had feelings for him since you let him join ze bar."

"V-vhen did..."

"I find out? Antonio told me."

"Oh."

Roderich smiled. "I'll give you my resignation next week and you can keep the pub, Gil."

"_D-danke_." Gilbert said, as Frederick came over and wrapped an arm around the albino.

Roderich smiled again and took Elizabeta's hand and walked back down the aisle with her as the confused wedding guests looked on, looking back from the couple leaving and the new couple at altar. Nobody could believe it, the bride had backed out, well he had made the first move but both the bride and groom had backed out. They were both in love with someone else. This was unreal!

"So...are ve not gonna have a vedding?" Alfred asked.

Frederick smiled. "Oh, but ve are, Alfred. Zat ve are!"

Gilbert looked up at his older lover. "Vhat you talking about, Frederick?"

Frederick smiled. "Vell, ve can let zem two have ze honeymoon but ve can have ze vedding, let's not have ze food go to vaste! Gil, I'm asking you to be my husband!"

Gilbert grinned and kissed the older man. "_Ja_, Frederick. A zousand times yes."

"Good!"

They both took their places at the altar. The registrar smiled and repeated his words.

* * *

After the wedding of the newly wedded couple, Gilbert and Frederick Hohenzollern, the wedding party soon moved to the pub, the pub had closed to the public in honour of the celebrations but not to the guests. Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig and Feliciano worked behind the bar and Gilbert promised they would be paid extra for the night.

The friends and family of Roderich had left after the ceremony. Some of them had been a little angry about the Austrian not getting married but were happy for Gilbert none the less. the only guests left were Gilbert's friends and family. Francis had even met up with an old friend, Michelle who had gone to live in Seychelles since she left college and was now dating a Cuban named Carlos. Michelle and Francis had been close friends as Francis was never interested in dating until he had met Alfred's mother. Michelle had been delighted to meet Matthew and asked them all sorts of questions that even made Francis uncomfortable.

Francis swallowed down his dessert of trifle and looked at Matthew who was wiping away the strawberry sauce with his ice cream. "Are you wanting seconds, _mon cher_?"

"Hmmm maybe later, Francis."

"_D'accord, cherie_. I'll be back in a second." Francis purred and kissed his lover on the forehead and left to back to the buffet table. As he walked along, he saw Feliciano and Ludwig dancing behind the bar, as Antonio awed at them like a fan girl and Lovino watched them with steely eyes. Frederick and Gilbert were on the dance floor swaying to the ballad music and kissing each other. Francis picked up a clean plate and began to collect a handful of food. Suddenly there was a yell and a thud. Francis looked round and saw Arthur and Alfred coming out a hallway and yelling at each other, red in the face.

"You're such a jerk, you know that!"

"Shut it, wanker. I didn't ask for this to happen...and keep your goddamn voice down; we've had enough drama today."

"No, I will not keep my voice down." Alfred snapped. "You started and made me like this. I've had enough."

"Enough, huh? Tell you what then, take your dad's car, drive up to my house and get all of you stuff out of my house. I don't want you or dad or anything that reminds me of you out of my house!"

"Fine!" Alfred said and turned away from the angry Brit. Francis watched his son storm out, ignoring Matthew as the Canadian asked him if he was okay. Matthew glanced over at his dad, who was slowly simmering down.

"Arthur, what ze 'ell was zat about?" Francis asked.

"It's none of your business, frog, Matthew!" Arthur called to his son, as he walked to the door. "Get your coat, we're leaving and you can just stay away from that goddamn frog and his son."

"But dad—!" Matthew said.

"Come on!" Arthur said and left the pub, the music still played but everyone was was whispering or staring at the scene. Matthew glanced at Francis, with a saddened look but left the pub in case his dad yelled at him again. Francis watched, heartbroken, as Matthew left the pub.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello readers and hello chapter 8! Wow, this one was a long one. Didn't realise how much I wrote until I finished. It's been so hot up where I live, I've been sun burnt twice. Ouch! But I went out again today and maybe I've been burnt three times. The burn hasn't come through yet. Also, I'd like to thank MexicanUdon for their comment a few days ago, it really made my day, thank you again! Also, for your speculations, I hadn't really thought about it but they seem to be great ideas for future chapters! :D **

**But enough on that back to the story, so Gilbert and Roderich have split, then Frederick and Gilbert finally got together and married, but now Arthur and Alfred have had a little break up or tiff (which ever you wanna call it) and now Francis and Matthew are taking the brunt of it. What's going to happen next you say? You'll have to find out in the next chapter, coming soon! Also, points to anyone who got the 'Diff'rent Strokes' reference, haha! **

**Hope you enjoyed this story as much I enjoyed writing. Looking forward to seeing your reviews! :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxx**

**Translations: **

Baise moi – fuck me

C'est vrai – it's all right

Foutre – fuck

Je suis désole – I'm sorry

Je ne sais pas – I don't know


End file.
